


Doki doki is not oki doki oki doki

by DespairLilies



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, wow i hate myself so much for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespairLilies/pseuds/DespairLilies





	Doki doki is not oki doki oki doki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KishkaeStuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KishkaeStuff/gifts).



In the first round, things are normal, Hajime walks down the street, knowing that his somewhat cute friend runs for him, everything is normal. The boy catches up to him and nearly collapses onto Hajime, catching himself before so, ready to walk to their over the top school together. Everyone around them not mattering to Hajime just how much he does, the feeling that the boy left in his heart. Every witty comeback aligned with his small amount of self deprecation that was perfectly wrapped with his gorgeous smile.

 

He is _perfect._

 

Though that perfection hid all those insecurities.

All those suicidal thoughts.

All that desperate need t _o̴̢̦̦̺͐͊̈́ ̶̨̞͇̂̄͝ǰ̴̢̚ust ğ̵̡̧̧̢̡̤̺͇̤̝̼̘̠̞̺̮͕͎̪̪̦̪̫̼̤͔̠̅̊̈̿̒̅̌͗͒̊̇͠o ǎ̶̢͈͇̭̮̣͈̰͔͇̝̻͍̂̄̾͆̂͠ň̷̗̺̰̩̳̳̲̻̗̃̋̓͜͝ͅͅd̵͓̺̆͂̍̌̓---_

**_å̵̡̧̩͖̳̭̼̯͕̲͕̬͖͛͌̈̐͐͊̀͂̎͊͆2̸̻͉͖͖͆̒͛̓͗̓̓̉̚̚̚̚͝ļ̴͇̤̞̣̪͋s̵̛͙͓̈́̒̉̏͘b̷̢̨̢̗͎̞͔͇͚̤̙̂̋̾̔͒̈́̅̉̊̍̏̚C̷̨̜̲̘̹͖̘̮͔̋̈̌̑͜B̴̞̮̊̓̇͗̈́͘͘͜͝t̷͖̪͕̤̼̲͇͘ë̸̢̳͍́X̴̰̲͎̖͈̤̙̺͉̪̫̟̙̖̔̂̈́̒̓̾̃͂̾N̶̲͙̞̺̬̗̯͍̬̟̲̗̾͋͑̌̓̄̾̑͘͜l̶̞̝͎̠̲̼̍̉͘̚b̵͚͐̇͛Ğ̵̡̝͍̜̊͒̍̑̆̕̚Ȳ̶̞̮͎̤͕̖̭͌͊͝=̷̨̨̨̘̺̠̤̰̠̹̪̎̂̂̔̐͘͜͜_ **

 

Ignore that thought.

 

The moment with him is always perfect.

 

The beautiful way his grey-green eyes shine, the way his white lashes flutter, his lips always slightly chapped, yet they looked so soft that Hajime just wanted to eat those lips and claim them for his own.

 

But there's no way he would say that. He enjoyed every second of his company. Even through his ignorance.

 

A voice calls, unable to understand, he ignores. But the static is always present when with his beloved

 

. The reason he feels like he's not just a reserve course.

 

Everything is fine, it's all perfect.

 

He's perfect.

 

_**0̵̥̗̾͋̏̇̀͠1̷̧̳̅́̂̎̅͠͠1̴̯̲̳͗̓̒̋͑0̶͚̄̎̎0̷͚̤͔̟̤̜͑̈́̃̈́1̸̪͎́̈́͆0̴̨̞̤̟̹̰̬̣͖̉̐̆0̴͉̞͚̞̳̣̘͗͛̃͋̀̎̑̆͜ ̷̧̛̥̳̳̳̽̉̓̈́̒̕͘͜͠0̴̧̢̝̠̝̼͈͆͌͋̎͝1̷̡̛͓̫̙̙͎̪̦̿̾̄͋̆0̸̝̥̯̗̣̱̬̹̂̈́̀̊̉̕͜͝0̴̡͎̗̯̠͔͊͗̈́͐͋̈͑ͅ0̸̖̭͑͋̐̓͘1̴̨̣̦̟̌̆̍͊̾͒͆͌1̵̛͕͔͐̿̌͊̽̚̚͝1̶̹̠̜̬̪͚̜̺̂̽̿ ̶͓̲̼̠̼̄͆̈̆͜ͅ0̶̧̩͔̓̽1̴̛̮̖̯͉̫͂̆̾͛̂͆̽̂1̷̢͓̼͈̬̙͓̞͚́̎̒̕͘͝0̴̡̱̦̜̑̑̍̀̎̀͊́͘1̵̧̫̏̇̈́̊0̵̨̲̲̫͙̃̓̽0̶͕͂̚0̴̧̧̖͙̫̟̇̀̿͘̚̚ ̶̖̐̂́͂̕0̶̧̣̙͒̎͗͆1̵̧̛̖͎͕͖̩̮̪̋̑̅̕1̸̢̣̥͙̙̟̄̊̂͛̍̾̌͘1̶̨̨̝̪̑̽̏͜͠0̸̢̧͇̟͍̪͉̫̺̽̈0̴̧̛̳͕̞̠͍̱͠0̸̼͛̎̈͠0̶̨̮̲͙͕̻͎̰̇͂̾̚͝ͅ ̵̛̼̼̙̙̞͂̃̄͘0̷̢͕̞̰̂̏͝1̶̢̢̘̤̰̒1̴̳̾0̸̨͓͓̟͉͉͎͓̋͂̿̐̌0̶̛̣̫͑̄̅̄͆̑0̸̠͇̞̞̹͐̿̉1̴͎̟̘͐͠1̵̧̛̜̠̠̰̣̦͐͒̂̿̑͒ ̸̧̲̭͖̑̍̓̿͑͂̕͝0̶̢̛̰̼͍͉̫̹̲̠̈͑̉̉̑̔1̴̟̩̜̿̎̾̃̕͜͝ͅ1̸̼͑̿̉1̵̢̲̃̅̀̀̒1̴͉͎̣̠̂̑̈́͐̇͒͝0̴̯̞̮̉̒̂͛̽͆0̸̠͚̒̑͆̔̇̓̑̚͝1̸̛̖̟͆̏͐͑͝ ̵̪̉̊͛͗̌̀̍̀͜0̷̙̦̐͆͂̓̋̐̕͘͘1̵̡̢̝̥̲̀0̴̠̪̌0̴͕̒̎̔͗̃͛0̸̢̬͚͎͖͙̦̪̤̈́̈́͛0̴̥͕̠̦̣̊̇̔̾̎͜͠1̸̢̨̛̦̣̞̄͒̈͆͆͐͑ͅ0̴͖̗̎̕ ̷͇̯̿̽0̴͔̲͛͒̂́̊̄͐̓1̵̛̟̬̭͍̏̐̾͐̅̊1̵̢͆̏1̵̮̪̙̻̙͍̙͒0̵̧̦̱̫̠͈͔̗͋̕̕͜͝0̵͖̠̟̤́͛̓̐͛̇̋̽͠0̵̧̛̮̫̞̲̹̯͖͉͌́̒͌͐̔̕̚0̵̢̡̠͓͚͊̃̾̋͛͘̕͝ ̷̪͉͎̠͎̖̗̿̽̈́̽̈́̔́0̵̨͍͓͌̓̿̌͘1̶̢̨̥̺̲͐̈́̽̈́̈́͝1̵͚̍0̶̢̢̰̱͙̞͈̈́̓̿̈́́̒0̵̛̰̲̺̥̓̉͊̏̽͂͠0̷̧͈̜̯̟̟͋̈̽̐̎̅̍1̸̡́̾̈̈́͘ͅ1̴̗̘̣̗̰̎̆̋̐͛͜ ̴̼̜̲̟͎̺̎̔̿0̵̢͙͓̤̖̱͓̟̮̓̒̔̓̕0̵̭̦͚̱̱̝̎̌̽1̸̭̓̓̊͂1̸̺̮̱͗̚0̵̜̭̿̽͜0̴̛̗͉͓̥̖̝̜͚̈́̋̿̄͝1̶̢̙̝͈͚͔̖̉̑͛͐͒͝0̵̥̜̩͚͙̆͐̅̽̀ ̵̦̲̻̠̤̣̀̐̍̓̽́̉̑͜0̶̧̫̫̤̭͐͜0̵̖̹͓̠̎͌̂̇͋̐͊́͐1̶̨͈͈̳̮̬̐͒̽1̶̛̯̙̮͕̦̈́̈́̊͛̒̚̕͝ͅ0̷̡̝̯̭͇̠̳̜̅̿̉̉̽͠ͅ1̶͍̣̩̻̹͍̏͠0̸̹̫̯̖̈́͝͝0̵̧̢͕̬̖̺̝̯̺̈́̈́ ̵̢͔̠̈́̎̊̀͆0̷͇̱͑̔͝1̷̡̺̻͎̼̝͑͜͝1̵͉̃́̀̉͆̀̆̆0̷̢̳͔̘̹̣͓̗̿̐͗͜1̵͓̜̼͇̌͂̑̎́̕1̴̘̠̪̪̬͇̺̺̽̇̑̉͒́̽̕̕1̸̻̳̯͔͎̞͎̮̓̈́̅0̸̨̨̯̼̙̙͕͛̍̄͗̈́̓̈́̒̕ ̶̡̨̰̳̬͖̦̰̃̋͠0̶̗͔̞͎̭͔̳͂̐̌͑̎͘̚1̶̛̦͕̩͈͛͑̊̔̈̕1̷͙̝̬͓̥̆̿̕0̴̛̺̳̲͖͛̉̈́̏͐̍͒̕0̷̛̞̟͛́̀̋͒͝1̴̨͓̻͉̱͕̑̓0̸͊̆̆͒͜͝0̷̨̧̡̛͈͉͇͓̣̼̍͠ ̴̡̢̭̗̜͖͍̺͌̈́͒͛̐̄͠0̷̯͎͎̾̇̐͗͒1̶̨̻̅͜0̷̡̝̣̝̆͋̐̀̎͒̀͝0̸̼̳͙̈́̎̄̂̾͝͠͝͝0̶̘̮̫̭̫̜̗̞̔ͅ0̴̣̾̈́͛1̶͎̟̭̯̎̈̈́̾1̷̦͂͒̽̽̿͆͝ ̷̤̎̃̈͂̓0̸̮̽͊̒̂̈́1̸̭̓͐̋̽̓̏͠0̶͕̬̣̠̥̻̞̹͊̍͂0̸̨̤͍̲̣̙̖̏͒͆͜0̵̢̖̼͆̔͝0̸̦͑̈́͊̚͘͝͠1̴̛̣̹̆̈́̊̊̓0̵͈͙͒̈́ ̸͙̺̦̼̥̫͎̣̥̎̍̾̎́̊͠0̴̛͕̏͆̃0̴̳̮̯̱̳̥̯̋́1̴̨̡̯̺͇̙͎̔̏̀̓͒̀͝͝1̸̰̼͈̙̗͙̩̄0̸͈̦̪̺̝̭̖͂̈́͌̅̔́0̵̧̛̙̘͙̭̇̈́̔̎̓̅̚0̶̙̣̭̰͈̺̞̠̗͠0̴̬͉̹̊͂͐ ̸̗̫̾̃̓̂͑̕0̸͇̰͕̿̊͒̑̂̃͗͠1̷̢̲̻̲̮̖͚̍̊1̶̳̰̥͔̦̫͎̜̊̃̓͠0̵̢̜̓̃͠0̴̛̲̟̍̈́̈̈́́͘0̶͉̰̬̺͉̹͓̻̥͂̌0̵̜̘̈1̷̳̠̠͇̯͗͝͠ ̴̎͗͊̎̔̅̊͒̕͜0̴̡̩͍͈̪̗͉̱̾̓̇̅̚1̷͕͚͇̫̟̘̘̱̈̇͑̽͌̆̓̄͝0̸̢͎̼̱͗̍̃̏̓0̴̜̭̝̙̪͙͎̽̈́̇̓̉͝0̸̬̼̣̹̈́͌͑̃͜ͅ1̸̢̝̖̥͓̩̪͍͔̒̈́̉͆̕1̶͕̬̰̳̺̲͓̹̺̌̾̇̉̓̕͝1̸̪̲͎̙̟̱̲͖̦͛̆̓̊͐ ̵̣̬̻͖̽̓̓0̶̘̜͉͉͉̤͔̯̐͛̇̌1̵̧̨̨̬̖̗̦̍0̴̢͉̞͈͕̫̪̈̿́͋̎̉͝1̶̨̛͈̙̝̗̬͚͈͑̃̃̌̓̂͠0̴̛͕̜̫̭̝̟̪̯̲͆͒̃̒1̴̡̦̗̘̯̘̘͌̈̌̽͌̚0̶̡̢̗̬͚̗̰͆͗̈́̈́̚1̸̪͈̼̺̠̫͇̖̾̇̂̉̊͆̑ ̵̢̣͍͇̩͚̅̇̈́̋̾̋͐͘͠0̷̨̢̣̳̼͓̼̳̣͋̍̇̚1̶̳̺̰̈̆́1̵̝̺͉̱̄̽͂̓̅͠͠ͅ0̸̝̦̦̺̫̭̫̔͛͊͑͌̕ͅ0̶̜͙̊̏̀́̽̈́̑̚1̸̫̝̟͇̗̐̈́͂̔̈́̽̚̚1̸̠͓͉͍̦̘͔͙̇̑̾͂̆͗̐̈́͝1̸̡̞̦̺̤̼̣̺͗̏ ̴̠̪̦̞̪̞̙͚̆ͅ0̵̡̢͕̅̕1̴̬̻̫̠̓͑̄̄̐̍͌̌͝ͅ1̵͈̌̌0̸̝̟̣̜̜̽̒̉̾̽͘̚0̸͎̖̘͐̾̐͐̉1̵̩̟͇̥̬̣̈̑͋̾0̴̨̣͈̻̤̹͌̓̅̚0̸̨̥̪̈́̈́̎̍̽̄̃͘ ̶̡̧̧̺͚̥̝̪͑̏̽̿̾̑͘0̶̝͇̰͈͛͊̋1̵̭͂͑̍̎̃̑́̕0̷̼̈̀͊̐̄͌̓̚0̴̡̣̬̘̪̫̱̭͉̎͌̍̚1̷͓͒̒0̴̨̛͈͇̙͔͈̒͂̄͊̓͂͘0̸̡̢̯̯̰͉̻̞̄̽̍̑̐̊̋͝0̴̨̧̧̧͚̟͙̝̻̈́̇ ̸̛̭͔͇̥̙͕͓͈̿̌͐̒͌͠0̷̗͖̣͛͒̽̒̐̽͐̇1̷̛͚̙͑̏͂̋̋͝0̷͎̹̼̜͒͆̚0̵̧̳͓́͒̄̓͗͠1̴̛̠͂̋̽̽̆͝0̷̞̤͚̰͇̠͍͒̒̔̎̕1̶͈͓̠̝̜̼͗͐̌̓̿̈́̆̚0̴͇̋̐̆̑̎͒̓ ̴̭̺̩̣͙͚̜̩͔̀̇͋̆̑̽0̴̞͖̭́͆̔̚0̷̦͎̗̺̪͖̤̞̬͆́͛̇̚1̶̧̗̹̳̹͑̒1̴̪̫͖̤̝̣̓̽̊͛̆̈́̑̈́0̴̯̤̰̫̙͖̪̐̑́̊̈͊̚0̴̥̆̈́̈̅0̴͔̿1̷͇̞̩̰̙̜̘͔̔̈́̿̌̌̊́̄̕͜ ̵̛̛͆̔͋͌̍̚͜0̵̝̄̿̎̈́1̵̘̣̱̪̫̹͑̐̏̆̎̕1̸̤̬̫̦͓͉̒̈́̆̿̓͑̓0̷̼̳̜̬̩̔̊̅̒̄̾͗0̷̖͇̜͎̺̤̘̀̎̑̐̄͠1̵̩̬̝̰̻̝̏͂̆̿͌̅0̶͉̲̖̟̐̇͛̽̂͗͝0̵̩̮̮͕͎̂͂͌̓͌͜ ̶̡̧̦͓̯̜̝̦͈̓̕͠0̶̧̛̙̠͇̥͓͍͔̬̃̈́̉̑͒̓͝1̴̼͍̺̺̋0̷͎̦̌̐̽̋̃̎ͅ0̷̝́̉0̷̨͍̩̻̥̀͗͝1̸̳̫̅͒̀̕1̴͓̱̪̱̮̫̗̼͗1̴̛̣̤̹̬͚̘̒͑́͛̊̓͘ ̷͍̞̜́̈́̽̄͋͋̕0̴̢̢͓̬̝̮͎̼̾̄̎͐͗̔͗1̶̱̉1̴͍͓͉͚͒̋̄̋̍͠͝0̴̞̺̻́̊͒͛͐̑̒͜0̷͎̜̳̲̪͐̊͐̓͠1̴̢̛̆ͅ1̵̨̼̭̮̤͕͐͋̂̅1̶̣̼̼̟̝̼͋͆͘ ̴̧̜̭̯̈́̕͝ͅ0̵̨̨̬̻͖̠̦̈́̆1̸̡͎̍̌̉͛1̶̧̟̮͈̠̤̫̤̿͒̏̑͘̚̚1̷̩̜̔͋͗̊̓͊̈̆0̴̛̙̪̩͈̫̬͍̯̏͆̈́͐͊͂͘0̴̟̉́̏͜1̶̭͓̹̲̫͕̰̪̩̌͆͌1̸̖̗̟͇̹̾͠ ̶̩̫̝͕̺̝̂́̈̄͗͛̈́̚0̷̖̪̝̼̂͛̾1̸͚̳͕̈́̿͋̍̒̽̓̉̽0̶̩̹̤̥͚̯͐0̴̨̙̜͉͒̋͂͛̉̕͜͠1̴̡̞̒̂͛͐̆̑̃0̵̖̬̋͂̐̍̀̒0̷̩͙̩̙̮̈̔́͆̓̅̿͠1̵̮̱͕͖̳͌͌̈͋̈́̅̍ ̷̧̠̲̈͐̄͜͠0̷̢͖̤̦̄̑͐1̴̧̡̙͙̪̺̜͛̌̈́̂̒̂͠0̸̯̞̣͍̦̘̝̓̾̒̈́0̷̟̬͚̼͕̟̹̯̊̀̏0̵̟̗̼͗̏͂͒͐͠͝1̴͉̠̱͒͊̈́̽͜1̵̨̡̜͈͇͖̺̹̲̈́̌̉̚1̸̗̪̰̠̼̖͊́̓ ̴̛̙͕̰̱̒͋͗͛̆̈́̈́͘0̵̧̧̛͎̞͂̽̚͜͝1̶̫͊͗͛̈́̓̾̕1̷̨̰̿0̶̧̜̼̬̽̎͝1̵̡̨͓͎͉̰͚̰̆͒̚͝0̸͍͚̮̓0̵̛͓̼͆ͅ0̷̧̭͉͕̦̭̼̻̔̾͊ ̵̹̒̅0̵̣̰̞̤͔̘̪̯͛̊̍̍́͑͂1̴̘̆͛̌̑͂̀͑1̴̢̟͈̣̭̳͓͑̃̓̉̈̕͜1̷̣͍̥̿̌͋͘0̵̳̫̬͓͓̲̘̠̑̍̕̚̕1̶̧̨̜̻̙̫͔̥͗̾1̴̫̬̝̊0̸̡̤̣̝̻̺̜̔͒̾̑̚͠ͅ ̵̛͛̊̑͛͐̈́̚͜0̶̢̻̞̗̻̞̰͊̎̈̅̾̈̾̚͘1̵̬̳̰̼͓̾̌̍̔̋͛͝͠1̸̹̲̭̝̙̥̜̮͆̇̆̕0̴̤̘̝̏͑̔͘̚̚͜͠0̷̢̱͋̆͒1̸̡̻̪͓̯̀̎̈́͛͐̃̚0̴̡̝͉̺͈͎̺̜̪͐́͐̀͛͝͝͝0̴̧̺̲̲̥͍͙̳̳̓̍̇̈̄͛͆̑͝ ̴̼̥̼́̽̅͒̐̈̑̓͘ͅ0̸̢̮͉̤̻̱̲͐͂͑̋̓̽0̴̟̖̱̥̻̀̈́͜͠1̷͚͎̙̰̇͠1̸̨̼̦̜̼̥͙̹̇̈̃̎͛̅͋̎ͅ0̸̨͕͙͚̝̖͌̃̍͘0̷͕̳̦́1̷͎͌0̸̡̗͍̟͚̍̀̽̃ ̸̢͇̺̻͓̠̀͋̏͐͝0̸̧̙͎̯̹̩̪̋̽̓͂̍͗͘1̵̜͑̽͆̍͌̆͝͠0̴̝̻̜̣͇̄̎1̶̡̞̰̠̤̠̓ͅ0̷͇̞̱̰̹͐́̃͘͘1̵̦͐1̶̛̖̜̳̝̜̙͎̰́̄̏͆̍́͝0̸̳͈̫̩̓̏͆͂̏̍͝ ̶̝͈̬͉̯̻̠̒̒̂̋͝0̷̲̫͓̗̠̍̆̏̏̈͘0̶͎̜̱͓͉͓͐̿̕ͅ1̶̬͓̘̪̟̥̦͇̉͊̄̓1̸̡̛̦̹̦̲̭͜0̶̧̭͈͕̝͂0̷̯͙͎̑̀̾1̸̨̫̪̙͇͎͉͛̌0̴̨̧̥̲̯̤̣̈̀̈́͗̉̆̅͜ ̶̢̧̩̙̪̽͂̐̍͝0̸͉̳͉̥̞̋1̸̧̠͗0̶̩̳̰̲̐͐͗͋̆̐̏̑1̵̺̘̖̞͙̠̣̝͌̔́̈́͊̈́͜1̴̙̩̟̹̯̗̈́0̶̯̳͎̠͓͘1̵̩̬͐͊͗̀̂̈0̵̢͕̯̦̱͒̐̿̑̏̎̾ ̷͈̿͐̊̕ͅ0̴̠̖̔̏͆̐͌̚1̸̳̩͔̹̖̰̖̦͓̋̾̈́̉̅͊̕͠0̵̧́͛͌̌͐̃͘͝1̴̙̖̣̩̤̪̫͖́͛̈̔̍́̆ͅ1̵̹̯̖̱̘́̄͗̎̈͒̄̚0̵̝̔͂̑̀͒̎͂̎͠ͅ0̷̗͕̦̯̑̍̑̇͝0̴̛̻̜̐͂͑ ̷̨̧͕̻̠̭̦̘̥̋̚0̶̼̣͈̝̊̍̂̅̾̒̔͘̕ͅ1̷̣͕͔̺͌̽͂͘0̷̱͉͇̟̪̳͚̪͑0̴̩̖̗͔͚̹͉̝̊̐̌̕1̶͕̙̦̖̟́ͅ0̷̛̩͇̺̲̭̽͋̈͝0̴̫̭͍̜̭̥̥͇̆̐̌̀̾̐̊́̒ͅ1̵̛͕͍̣̬̋̕̚ ̵̭̍0̷̮̺̺͇̒͗͑͗̀̅̃͜0̴͚͐1̷̡̳̬̳̏̂̄̉͜1̷̢̭̞̫͖̾̔͐̀̅̑̾̏1̵̗̒̄̉̒͠1̸̜͈͍̏0̵̢̢̻͓̻̟̑̿̃͐̎̕1̸̛̙͉͂͂̈͐̕ 0̵̠͕̒͌͐̿̚͝1̶͚̺͚̈́1̸̞̮̖͎̈́0̸̡͔̹͌̔͑͌͘0̶͎̱̆̈́͝0̴̺̳͛̃͋͘̚͝0̷̪͎͕͙̋̾͒͝1̷͍̟͆ ̴̧̦̝͒͛͋0̶̨̱̫̺̂̓͆͑͒͜1̸̡̗͖͌0̸̛͍̺̤̼̬͕̽̒̅1̴̣̗̭̓̑̆̓0̷͉̗̞́̊̈́̚͘0̴̨͍̥̇́1̴̛͚̓̑1̶̮͍̳̠̠͌̋̒̃̚ ̵̪̃̃̚͠0̵̼̲̿̋1̷̰͈͑͘1̴͈̅̆͘0̶͎͑̎͘0̸̙̼̯̳͔͑̓̍̔͠1̷̛͔͉̟͎̋̆̔̕̚0̷̱̄0̷̨̐̈͑͊̑̕ ̶̡̧̛͙̗̥̣̄̄͠0̴̨͚̦͚̩͇̎1̷͚̈́̎́̍͘1̸̻̬̊1̶̖͎̿̈͆͆0̴̛̠̽1̵̬͌0̷̛̻̰̘̎̆0̴̛͍̰͉͕̯̎͋͌̃ ̸͖̗̘̟̄0̵̯̖̜͈̮́̃̓͘͜͠1̷͓̯̜̻̈́̋0̴̡̦̞̑̑̈́͑̌0̸͔̫̘̼̅͌͛̅̅1̶̨̫͍͇̄̓͗̅̒0̵̛̤̘̠͉̦̊͐0̵͉͌̄̀̒1̵̙͈͆̿̈́ ̷̭̼̤͇͌͋̆͗̚0̷̣̯̥̫̹̏̈́͌̆̂1̷̜̹̥̖̼̏̉̽͗0̷̤͕̓͆̔̑ͅ0̷̞̜͙̼̓̒0̵̬̦̼͉̤̍̓̄̽̏́1̷̢͇͓̫̾̍1̴̝̪̺͇̐̆̕ͅ1̸͔̼͐̈́̂̏͠ ̶̨̦͎̺̩̤͋̏̆͗0̵̧̱̋͠͠0̵̖̤̻͕̿̈́̅͂͛1̴̙̏̽̕1̸̝͂̃̿̎0̸̹̫̼̫̲̪̅͊1̶̧̥̤͙̞̒0̶͎̪͠1̶̮̌̈̃̚͠ ̶͕̠̾0̴̨̥͈̱̟̿̔̃͜1̸̟̭͑̔̿͝1̸̡̨̡̛͓̹̪̾̇͋1̵̞̟͛̈̃̆̔̋0̶̧̈́̂̽͛1̴̝̦̂̎1̴͍̱͌̑̏0̶̢̘̼̩̻̐ ̴̨̮͕͈̬̱̓̎0̷̨̯͗͑͋1̴̡̘̰̀1̸͎̀0̸̰̩͌̊͂̓́0̴̢͛̾̈́̏͠1̶̺̳͔̾0̸̮͂́͊͂0̴̰̉ ̷̘͔̣̒̓͌̌̾0̶͉͙̘͔͆̒̄̑1̵̘̊̄̓0̴̘̲̪͓̣̊̓͑̾̆0̴̘̲͙͈̤̞̾̽͛͐́͝0̸͔̦̞͚͖̈́̒ͅ1̵̢̛̛̟̦͎͖̐́̽1̶̡̝̰̣̗̾̂1̸̠͉̱̆͆͝ ̴̡̙̝̹̊͒̔̅͜ͅ0̶̧̗̬̎1̵̝̞̼͓̭͓̿̚͝1̶̛̫̺͙̊ͅͅ0̷͕̼̺̿̈́̓1̸̪̈́̓̔̈́0̸̭̭̫̱̫͋0̴̅̎͑͠ͅ0̴͉͚̑ ̴̧̺͇͚͒̒0̵̛̮͈́̂̽͛1̶̢͔͈̳͚̑͐̈́͌1̵̹̂̚1̴̦͇0̶̹̘̈́̄̓0̶͓̤̙̏̔̊̚0̸̰̗͓̣̳͐̿̈0̶͎̾̀͒ ̸̢̡̲̰͓͂̽0̵̬̩̋͐͝1̴̢̡̜̫̠̾̎̅̂̽1̸͎͖̺̹̤͈͊̑̈́̕0̴̨̻̹̤͎͙͌͐̉̿0̸͙̥̓͛̚0̴̛͔͚̫̩̫̌͒̐͜1̴̰̠ͅ0̷̲͎̬͆̾̂̃͜ ̴͍͓͖̎͗͌0̸͇̺̳͎͜1̷̭̖̲̈́̈͂̍͛͜1̸̢̛̱̮̳0̶̰̬̟̥̹̣̔̿̈́̀̕1̷̗̋͐͂͘1̴̢̜̺͉̳́̊̋̿̉̾0̴̛̲̫̭̟̰̱͒1̶͍̦͑̚͝ ̵̧̪̘̯͍͇͑̓̉̃͝0̸͇̪̈́͘1̷̨̰̰̹͒̑1̸̡͇̾̾͋͌̚0̴̞͍̣͍̫͐̓͜0̶͙͓̰̦̔̈́̿͝0̴̬̓̈́͝1̴̫͙̜͓̟̭̐̓1̷̯̈̑ ̷͈̟̆͛̈̃̒͛0̴̰̊̈́͝1̶̳̳̥̊͊̎1̶̮͓̞̈́͛0̷̢̠͖͚̮̽͜0̴̛̖͓͔̗͎̎̚͜1̸̛̜̠̹͆̎̅͠1̵͚́1̵̨̭̻̆ͅ ̶̫̻̍͋̽0̷̮̅̉̊1̷͓̟̦̻̮̐͂̕͝͝0̷̪̫͋1̵̞͕̱̿͜͜1̷̖̏͑͝0̸̫͈̔̽͛0̸̨̜̈͛́̾͘͘1̴̧̯̣̥͚͂̓͋ ̶̗͊̌̎0̷̦̂̇̐͆͌́1̷̡͚͚̮̙͙́̕1̵̡̛̱̦̇̋̊0̸̜̞̾̅̓̓̓͘1̵̛̟̞̜̗͛͆̈́̆1̶̣̘̀̿́1̸͕̑̈0̸̩͍͈̗̏ ̴̲̪̞̙͕̐̓̑͛̈́̕0̶̧̤̻̚1̸̳͍̼̏͆͘͜0̸͓̮̘̘̥̅̍́1̶̨̳͉͓̂0̸̖̞̊̐1̶̮̩̰͚̽͛͝1̸̛͎̦̥͈ͅ0̷̡̟͊́͂͒ ̷̢͈̳̼̤͝0̴̠̌̈́͌̍0̴̛͉̽1̶̗̌͆̅̒͌͋1̴̺̪̌͌̈́0̶̰̗̪͆̃̆̕0̴̜̺̜̏̆̌̓̋0̷̨̺͙̦̮̈́͊̿̚0̷͇̋͒͝ ̸̦̬͖̹̟͌ͅ0̴͕̠̤͓̲̄̋̿̽1̷̬̹͐̒͜0̴̖̭̂̑̋̿͋͝0̷̗̞̱͙͈̰̉͌͋1̷̐́͋͜0̶̰̱͖́͗0̴̨͉̅͜1̷̻̅͋ ̶̣̂0̶͙̘̞̺̓͜1̷̥̰͋0̸͎̖͓̪̿̉͜ͅ0̴̧̌̌̿́͝ͅ1̶͍̰͇̍̒̾̾̈̄0̸̞͠0̶̱̼̘̆͜0̴̢͛̈́̑͑̂ ̴̡̬̰̠̝̈́̎̿͆͒̃0̵̘̀͛̄1̷̣̝̫̅͂͝͝1̵̞̇̉̊͝0̵̡̪̝̦̳̍̎͒0̸͎̽̍̌̓͒1̵͈̀̍̏̓0̶͔̭̹̑̕0̶̧̞̰͉̩͂̍͆̐͝͝ ̵͍̱͝0̷͔̟̜̖̙̍̈́1̶̨͇̯͈͚͊͛͋͊͜͝1̸̛͈̖͖̞̺͆̓͝1̸̺̣͔͎͛͌͜0̶͖̩̼̀̀1̵̧̢̥̞̈̽͠ͅ1̸̮̆0̷̳̽̓̽͑ ̷̛͎͝0̸͖̝̻̖͗͊͊̈́̐͜͝ͅ1̶̢͔̖̟̔͑͐̉̾͠1̸̳̆̊͜0̴̨̛͇̃͂̈́̈́0̴̙̼̪̟̒̉̇͆̕0̶͕͕̯͇̻͕͆͂̈1̶͔͎̟̜͕̉͜1̸̝̿͆ ̶̝̔̈́0̸̡̨̞̦͔͙̐1̷̛̯̄̌͆1̵̰̻̬͙̮̹̀0̷̡̻͎̗̞̮̂́́͊̔1̸̫̫̮͓͙̾̓͐̀1̸̞̥̳̺͒̋̊͜1̵̝̝̟̻̮̌̓0̶̧̘̭͈͍̦̔̈́ ̴̮͌̅͂́̚͠0̸̡̠̻͖̐̽̈́̽̉͐1̵̫͇͕̫͎̣̈̂0̴̻̥̄1̴̭̠̊̎̈͝0̵̺̠͂̓̓͌͘0̵͎̭̎1̵̪̈́̍ͅ0̵̞̞̟͙̈́͗̊̔̈́͝ ̵̹̖̽̆̍͋0̸̬̮̫̦͚͗1̷̤͎̯͉͐̀̑̄͜1̶̨̤̥͍̹̔͂̈́̀̾͝0̶̲̈͊͊͌͝1̷̧͚͇͕̘ͅ1̶̻͂̅͜1̸̱̙̳̒̓̓͝͝1̸̲̤̺̱̻͠ ̵̡̭͈͎̹̩̊0̷͖̣̉̈́͂͘1̷͍͋͛̓̍̏1̵͕͚̮̂̈́0̶̹͇̤̬̽̚0̵̫̟̤̎̃0̶̨͖͚͓̜͙́1̷͈̭̱̄̐͒͆̏̏͜0̴̲̰͈͈̥͍͌̈́̈́̍ ̴̪̳̖͖̱͚̐͒0̴̯̝̲̮̼̉̇̐1̶̨̬͚͎͕̍̾̕0̶̙͚̦̺͛͆̽̅0̷̖̹͇̩̽͊̊͒͗̕0̸͙͖̉̅̅̓1̶̡͖̜̪́̌̾1̴̥͛̆͊1̴͈͉̱͒̐̾͆͑͐ ̵̢̢̜̊̋0̴͈̩͎̘͇̓͠ͅ1̷̢̻̳̦̹͊̈̔͜͝0̵̼̚1̷̜͖͒́͊̓͛͌0̶̧͖̗̟̇1̴̪͚͘1̶̱̺̣̍̐̽̓̐0̷̪̈ ̸̨̰͒0̷̢̛͉̱̪̎̚͝1̸̢̱̿̒̎͋̍̽ͅ1̶̢̛͖̹̮͐̂̊̾̌1̷̻̊͗͛̍̿1̸͎̗̜̣͙̉̈̆̈́̚͠0̶͔̩͔̫͓́̿̇̔1̵̰͉͕̫͒͋̈̽̀0̸̥̫̠̈́̈̑ ̵̯̾̋͐0̴̤͎̺̞̤̜̾̾̍͘1̶̘͛͝1̷̣͓̙̦̈́̈̕̚͘͝0̸̳̣̄̐͘0̴͎̹̟̒͑̌͒͂͝0̷̙̰͎̫͈̗͛1̸̨̠̱͚̺̼̄̈1̴̼̹͙͊̑̄͂̌ ̷̡̢̠̙̦̩͌̋0̷̡͔̹̥̒1̵̘̥̘̳̠͐͜͝1̸̯́̾̈́̅̉1̷̧̅́̏1̴͖̞̘͕̤̥̈́̊̈͌̒0̶̱̯͕͖̄0̶̳̙͉̺̠̓̔̃̿̒̔1̵̦͚͝ ̷̯̞͇̑̍͒̒0̶̛͓͎͉̭͇͍̎͊̇͝1̷̭̼̠͚͉̰̈́̇̈́͐͘0̸̧̦̖̺̦̓0̶̞̳̹͖̑̉̍̚0̶̱͉͍̹̝̻̽̒̓͛͝0̸̢̥̼̤͙͐̽͑̕͝ͅ1̵̙̪͚̫̣͑̌̉̕0̴̛̲̫̠̲ ̸̢͎̽̾̑͛͘ͅͅ0̵͎͍̬͖̞̉͐̽ͅ0̵̥̗̪̞̐͆͜1̷͖͉͚̩͎̀̆̓̌1̶̢̤͛͛͘0̶̳͆̂0̴͔̪͍̱̥̇̕͘͠ͅ0̸̘̜̠͕̜͊0̶͓̼͔̿ ̶͕͌͘0̴̙̐1̸̬͚̩̜͒̀͑͊1̷̛͇̝̦͉͙̉͊̿̾͝0̷̨̩͛͘0̵̧̳̦͘0̷̦̙̻̝͗1̸̘̼̼̥͓̈̋̄̀1̵̲̎̅̓̈́͐͆ ̸̝̓̉0̴̳̖͚̬̂̎̔͋̿͝1̴̢̼͚̆̈́1̵̧̢̦̹͈̒̽̓̃̈͑0̷̯͕̭̫͆͐͑1̴̛̬̝̪̹̮̏̑͌̈́̚1̴͈̯̀͛0̷͔̠̪̟͆1̸̝̦̞̩͌̽̕͜ ̴͙̼̉͗̓̓͠0̸̲͇́͋̇1̴͉̒͐͝0̵͖̞͍̗̣̟̄͆̕͝0̵͍͘0̷̰̗͕̥̗͂̃̐̓͊1̷̨̹͍̠̥̠͒̈́͌̉̾͠1̷̡͖͎͉̣͉̃̋̑̏0̵̮͈͌͋̈̕ ̷̘̯̠̉0̷̘̬̻̋̽͠͝1̸̜̐1̵̨̬̦͎̙͖̄̚1̶̛̳͍̾1̶̺̮̋0̸̮̼̈́̈́̅1̸̢̉̇̚0̷̻̝͓̝̇ ̴͓̭̈́͝0̴̱̞̓̇͂1̵̛͕̱̣̻̎̽̋1̵̛̛͔̲̎͠0̸͉̳̭̝̈́̾̆̈͝0̶̨̩̮͇̹̽̓͑͑0̵̰̻̮͇͌̏͜0̵̮̳̲͕͐͝1̶͖͕̦̼͛ ̷̛̲̥̤̼̠̊̓0̷̧͇͔̮̟͔̓̈́̍̓͆̚1̵̢̻̣͖̐̾0̷͍͈̠̖̪̉͒0̶̤̙̲͓̜͍͐͗͋0̴̲̿͒̽̔0̵͔͎̹̆̀̇0̷̭̟̊̂1̶̠͍̳̉̇͌̉ ̸̡̪̺͍̝͗0̸̱̝̮̽͋0̴̡̆̍̔̎͘1̶̰͕͉̤̫̑͋̊̏̄1̵̡͚̠͖́̃̚͝1̴̳̣̱͍̄͠1̴̫̩̺̮̩̈́́ͅ0̶͓̹̦̂̈̈́1̷̨̡̻̝͚̉̃̚ ̴̰̈́͊͒̈̂̽0̴̰̩̥̘̻̋̈̊̑͜͠0̴̗̓́̓1̶͉͈̭̰̂̈́1̴̛̯̻͔̬͓͗͊͌̓͊1̵͖̲̇̈́̒̈͘1̸̲̞́̓0̵͙͛̋ͅ1̷̡͌͊̌ 0̴̡͕̟̜͍̰͆̍̑̈́̈́̋1̵̺̭̞̕͘͜ͅ1̸̡̺̖̘̈́͑̄0̵̰̻̖͚̇0̷̖̘̦̘̜͙̇̅̉̂̈́1̴̝͔̻̦̭͆̅͂̒̐́0̷̯̗͉͛̆̂́0̴̥̰̭̳̇̍̾ ̶̺͗̌͜0̴͔́̉̇̈́0̵͖̆̓͊̈̆͘1̴̬͖̆̅̈́1̶̣̈́̆̍̓̓0̷̡͊̐̆0̵̨̢̹̲̗̙̑̿̍̋1̸̲͕̪̺̂̂0̴̻̳̙̌̈́͝ ̷͓̥͖̪̎̎͊0̵̦͎̮̓̿͂̍0̴̱̣͚͙̣͙͆͂̊1̸̞̰͑̄̂̌̈́1̷̛̛͚̭̪̘̑̒̓1̴̞̝̰̾̌ͅ0̴̛̰͐̓͐̃̕0̷̘͖̌͊1̵͕̦̠̠̋̈́̍ͅ ̷̡̫̩̔̆̌͌̓̊0̷͖͙̗͓̈̏́̀̈1̷̹̹̭̹̑̄͑̈́͂̚1̸̼͙̜̝̗̱̓1̴̧̻̮̝̳͙͆́̍̈̆͘1̵̨͔̺̝̺̍͝0̵̡̘̙̠̒̕͝0̵͓̠̳̯͚̀1̴̚͜ͅ ̷̡̹͍̬̆͊̀̍͝0̴̛̱͙͚̻̆͗ͅ1̷̛̘͖͌̈́́1̷̨͍͒̂̉͒͝0̸̨̟̱͍͍͝0̵͉̜̺̟̱̦̑̇̂̐͠0̶͉͙͈̰͊1̶̲̞̠̲̏͗͘1̸̪̗̮͚̓͊ ̷͇̺̼̫̩́͌̚͘͘0̵͕͔̣͇̩̉͑̕1̶̹͓̘͕̈͜ͅ1̸̛̦̘̂̋̏̋0̶̼̗͉̤̭̈́1̸̧͂̈̽1̵̙̲̓̽͘1̸̙̤̗̠̂̈́͝0̴̢̼̰̮̋̈́̎͑ ̷͚̟̓̈́̋̎͒͠0̶̠̼̩̇̑͂͒̂1̶̧̹̜̖̽͆̿͜͝͝1̷͈̖̙͌̉͋0̴̘́͑̉1̸̞̙̥̲̽̿͠1̸̧͉̲̬͑̈́͌̐͑0̸̩̼̹̞͔̍0̶̱̲̤̮͆͂͒͘̕ ̶̌̂́̕ͅ0̷̛͈̯̘̝̃̅͝ͅ1̷̖̦͚̩͉̂̔1̸̦̟̗̤̮̦̆͑͊̈́̓1̵̻̕0̸̮̖̾͑̃̕̚͜0̷̲̆̄̾͝0̵̪͈̲̈́̄0̵̮̈́̔͝ ̴͈̲̔̓̿̍̕0̴̦̥̤̩͂̋͌̈́̒1̷̤̫̗̿1̴̧̠͆͆̚0̴̣̰̘͕̙̄0̴͈̗̥͓̲͙͗̔̈́0̴̖̫͆1̴̡͖͍̀̅̕0̸̳̼̠̰̥̜́̃̉͊̕͝ ̴͎̫͙̟̠̲͒͒͒̉̐̈́0̶͇̱̈́͊͑͝1̶̯̉1̷̢͙̓͌̎͝0̷͇̬̙͎̦͑̓͌1̸̡͉̯̹̀̌͛̌̈́1̶̛̺̼̄0̸̨̣͋͊̑͠1̶̩̿͌̓ ̵̰̥̜̾͋0̴̡̧̘̫̀̿͛̈́̆1̵̞͂͗̓̍̄1̸͎͇̗͔̆0̷̢͍̫̫̲̣͂̌̍͌0̶̘̘̗̦̱͋̆͂̅̀̾ͅ0̴̢͋̈́̓̈́1̸͔͚̗̘̀̍͆̓̕̕1̷̲͉̞̖̟̿ ̴͉̠͖̄͊͒͘͘͜0̷̨̺͓̺̗̕ͅ1̷͍͍̐͝1̸̢̞̥͉̪̋̓̀0̵̺̜̼̟́̂0̵͕͖͙̈́͜͠1̶̯͖̣̘̮̾̐͆͘1̴̢̙̖̯͙̤͐̒͐̃̕1̴̞͍̉͂ ̷͉̬̳̌0̸̀͐͋̿ͅ1̴̻͍̂̉͒͑͜0̵̛̮̩̲͈̅͂͘1̷̗̑̉͊̚1̷͖͇̗̈́͜0̵̟͎́̇̄0̴͎̺̝̳̅̎̾͗1̷̮̙̻̈ ̸͓̠̖̇͗̏͘0̵̞̩̻̳͛ͅͅ1̷͔̙̩̯̜̗̇0̵̢̪̩̖̖͋̆̆̏͘͘ͅ1̷̘̏̎͋̃͝0̴̫̤̌́1̸̣̅1̸̥̥̉͝1̵̨̖̘̣̄ ̷̪̺͋͛0̷̗̩̤͗̋̍1̷̢͉̠̖͇͋ͅ0̴̝́0̷̝̘͍̩̺͍̍̂͑̄̽̉1̶͎͙̗̱͕̾̊̃̀͝0̶̖͜͝ͅ1̷͖̞̮͆͝͝0̶̪̾̋̌͘ ̴̢͎̪͇̦̆0̶̟̗̹̼̖̈́1̸̙̈́̈́1̵̢̈́1̶̩̽0̶̛͕̼͓̆1̶̞̝̓1̶͖̺̝̹̦̭̊0̶̼͗͌̆͑̈́̉ ̸͙͙̲̯̑͠0̷̪̊̽̿1̵̡̟͇̅̐̓̊̈͠1̸̢͈̼̰̘̍̑̇̄0̶̡̱͓̝̲͓̄̔0̵̩͐̀̌̐1̶̢̨̟̥̘̤̑̉̌̐0̸̱͍͆̌͑͆͋ͅ0̶̨̛͈̲̮̝̉̐̀̈́̍ ̸͉̬̲̩̫͇̑0̴̞̻͔͒̎ͅ1̶̛̮̩̋̾͘ͅͅ0̷͍͉̻̞̹̳̇͑1̵͚͍̦̼̈̇͠1̷̙̪͖͉̏̌̋̃͛̕0̶͉͚͂̈́̈́͜0̶̟̺̘͓̳͓̄̄͐̉0̸͉̙̿͐̈́̚ ̶̲̖̪͈̼͙̍̆̇̉̽̈0̶̰̺̃̌͘͠͠1̶̪̩͍̎͛̒ͅ0̵͓͎͘͝1̴̧̖͈͝0̵̼͎̀0̸̞̹̼̭͊͛͛͋͒0̷̡̙̘̳͌1̴̧͎͙̦̏̏͐͛̓̈ ̸̢̦̫͍̹͒̑͒͜0̶̙̖͍͇͋̂̎͆1̷͚͍͖̺̥͆̎͗̕͝͠1̴͕͖̱̬̾̚̚0̵̜͚͋̓͛̍̎0̶̛̠̗͐͘1̸̧̩͉͙̌1̴̨̭̳̜̼̾͂̎̌1̴̨͎̗̄ ̴̱͖͙͚̈́̽͝0̵̛͔́̌1̸͕͌1̴̧̹̕ͅ0̶̢̙͍͛̑̾͒͆͌0̸͕̱͍̳̆̄0̶̛̻͊̅͋͠1̵̧̰̆̆0̴̩̩͉̄̑ ̸̗̲̞͖̈́̈́̕0̶̺́1̴̬̤̻̈̂̚͜0̸̣̭̗̫̳̔̈́̕͜1̴̞̜͊̃̓0̷̘̹̹̪̭̖͂͑1̶̹͍͚̯͔͛̄̚1̵̢̺̟͑1̸͖̻͛ ̸̩̖͆̐0̴̨̣̮̥̺͓̂͝1̵̛͎̠̮̖̕͠0̷̯̹͌1̷͕͖̼̼0̵̞͖̟̻̻͗̌͛̕1̵̼̑͑͠0̴̝̟̤̖̗͒͆1̸̥̖͙̔͋̓ ̷̫̹̹̗̩̟̅0̷͇̱̪͊̃̊̇̃ͅͅ1̸̼̭̉̉̅̆̃͘1̵̨̡͖͍̅̊̉̔̍͘0̷̤͎̫͈̊̈͑̓̾͝0̶̧̧̝̟̲̋1̴̪͐̆͑̈́͝ͅ1̶͔̥̰̠̈́͗͆͛͝͝1̶̬͖͇́̐̒̇͋͗ ̸̭͇̲̪̝͛́0̶̳̦͛̾͝͝1̵̺̪́̾́̆̕0̴̝̓͑͗̿̆1̴͇̱̊̇͛̃̈́͝1̷̢̞̣̤̓̓̏̄̚0̵̫̜͋̐̊̑͂0̷̻̦̈̿͝1̴̯̻̹͠ ̴̨̛̼̦̝͕̎͌͗̉0̷̛͚̙̳͕̮͑1̶̨̙͚͒̉͠͠0̴͍̓̕͠1̸͕̯͆̆͒0̵̖͒1̴͙̊1̸̧̨̛̘͓̜̇̏1̸̢̲̟̉͋͠ ̸͎͇͍͉̫͆̏͝0̸̺̈́̕͠0̸̨̳̲͌͆́̎̒1̴̛̜͕̓͛̐͘1̴̼̝͗̍̐̉̕0̶̢̡͎̩̗̂͋͜1̶̭̂̓̒͛0̵̺̙̺͍̣̜̐̈̆͑͠1̴͈̲̯̼͔̆̓̈́̅̿͒ ̴̨̗͔̥͍̅͊0̴͍̙̣͖͕̞̊1̶̫͍̈̐̾͐̈́̋1̵̙̞̯̽͊͆̐͛̚0̷̬͉̺͌ͅ1̶͈͛̈́0̶̡̫̺͍̙̀͋̾̓1̷̦̈́͆͆͘͝͝1̵̭̘̗̗͚̐̾͜ ̶̩̗͙̥̭͐̏̀̒̚ͅ0̵̡͔͉̣̊͐͝͠1̶͉͚̜̫̻͌͆͘̚͝0̶͖̱͎̹̀̂̕0̷̧͇̣̥̄̾̀͜1̶̢̾͒͂̒͐͠0̶̖͎̉0̶͈̮̏̐̚1̴̨͚͌̏̈ ̶͕̪̤̜̺̈̿0̴̡̧͙͆̅̕͝͝1̶̯̍͆̾͂́́0̴̢̨̤̙̠̦̑̂̓̾̕0̸̡̆̈̑0̷̱̀̎͊́̈́1̸̟͌1̵̞͇̭͔̻͆̾̈́̏1̴̰̩̪̼͍̈̔̊͐̚ͅ ̶̳̾0̵͍͑̿̽̄1̴͎̄̑̔͗͋̈́0̸̺̌͝0̵̢͚̈̆̂̐͜1̴̼̤̄̈́͑1̵̢̡̥̮̳̭̓̐͂͆̚1̷̖̜̩͛̈̔̅̈0̷̧̛̳̺̥͂̒͆͠ ̵̨̘̿̋̄̓̋0̷͇͙̿͐̋̇͘1̸͖͙͈̈́͋̐̃͆1̸̡̡͎̬̞̾̏̃0̶̧͎̟͙̲͂1̷̡̛͔̲͓̔̃ͅ0̸̲̪̪̐͐͊0̴̹͒̐̍͑0̵̖͓͈̺̲̳͊͗͐̐͒͝ ̷̦̬͓̖̜̉0̴̻̗̍͂̈́̋1̷̢̯̰̞̝̂1̸͖̰̫̾ͅ0̷̯̮͌̒0̶̦̣̯͎̃͊̍̋̈́̕0̷̭͂͠1̶̨͖̯̥͖̥̄̇1̸̢̢̲͇͉̌̃͂ͅ ̴̤͙͈͓̓0̴͚͖͓̱̯̆̈́͒1̵͚͑̌́̕͘1̷̗̱̿̈́̿̍0̶̤̲͒ͅ1̸͎͇͔͉͋̑̈́͛͘͘1̵̱̈́͂̒̕0̵̨̨̙̻̟̃̈̈́̌̔̀1̸͇̽̚ ̴̖̘̝͖̅͗͊͒0̷̖̰̯̰͉̄̆̕1̸͚̗̙͔̥̲̄͐̋͑͒̕1̸̠̗̘͇̪̑0̸͙̉̂̽͝1̵̹̗͓̩1̸̝̐0̸͖̙͙0̶̲̬̿͝͝ ̴̫̺͖̅0̴̪͈̜̀̃1̶̲͍̌̑̈1̴̡̢̞̜̆̄1̶̲̇̾̅̑͋0̸͖͇͕̥̖̕1̵̯̬̠͕̞̈́͌͂͘0̶̢͕͖̟͗͗1̴̘͉̲͈̬̙͛̈̄͂͝͝ ̵̞̪̗̄̓̆̕͘͝0̴͍͖̣̂̃͘1̵̯̗̔̆͐̌̕0̵̜͙͑̽̎͛̂͘1̸̯͓̮̆1̸͙̪̽̉̅̾0̶̢͉̻̟͗̈́͘1̴̡̣͖̹̩̌͜0̷̗̥͂̍̈̋̚͝ ̴̍̈́̏̍͜0̴̢̺̐̈́̎̌̋͝1̴͛̉͜1̷̺͙̈́̾͌͆́͠1̶̧̭͍͚̓̾̓̆1̵̯͎͊̏̍͝0̷̰̱͎̗͑̎͌͘͜0̴̣̰̪͔̮̍͗͊̌1̴̯͓̩͈͉͍̒̃̄̈́̐̚ ̷͈̜͓̜̾̐̓̚0̸͍̼̰͒̇͛̄͒1̵̧̜̪͋0̶̱͍̱̫̏͒0̶̩͙̈́͗͒̓̈̄0̸̟̓̎̏0̸̱̽1̵͖͇͍͇̯͕͑̈0̷̢̞͕̆͋͋̏̈́̚ ̵̢̟̽̂̾0̷̛̘1̵̠̘͕̃͜1̶̻̎̍̀̈͊͛0̷̞͎̟̍͒͂̌1̶̼̬͐͌0̵̜̥̄̽̄̇͘0̵͉̩̦͈̣̓͐̿̏̚0̷̱̲̱̟͕̼̔̈́͑͐̃͠ ̵͕̫̼͉͇̋̏͆͝0̸̣̞̼̐1̷͔̟̙̌̓̊̎͜0̶̭͇̭̼̑̓̆1̸͕̳̱̗̝͗̊͛̈́1̵̗̹̽͒̕͠͝0̶̨̭̾0̵͈̪́1̸̡̜͉͋͒̔̓ ̷̼̳͚͔̂̾̇̿̚͝0̴͈̏́̈1̸̧̛̛̖̈́͊̅̚1̴͍͋̈́̊͒͠0̸͎̄̂̀͝͝1̴̪͇͑͜1̵̻̠̰͖̍̊ͅ0̷̨̬̰̺͛1̶̩̰̪͈͔̐ ̷͙̯̖͉͊̈̐̈̄̚0̴̜̣̳͓̜̳̀̈́͘0̴̡͑͑̕͘1̷̳͕̭́͋̈̌͐1̵͍͉̻͛̅̔̚͝1̶̪̝͙͉̙̜͗̇0̷͍̱͓̞̈́̀̑͝0̵̹̲͌̌̎̃̚1̸̨̫̳͉͋̓̽͜͠ ̷̦́͂̈́̔0̷̥̓͗̈́̈́̄0̴̹̻͐1̵̗̹͉̃1̷͇̟̑̎̈́͋͘͝0̴̙̝͚͊0̸̻͙̱̼̋̈́0̸̹̍̆̊͗1̶̪̗̑̇͆̽̔ ̷̨̟̮̲̥̽̋͛̈͐͐0̴͈̫̼́̕1̴̧̢͙̣͍̂̃1̷͈͉̅̄͋̎͠͝0̵͐͜0̴̢̤͓̣̐̎͐̏̚1̵͙͔̗̻̟́̑͊̿ͅ0̴̣̉̈̿̂̕0̴̧̩͙͕̽̊̚ ̸̲̮̗̩̭͛̏̓̃0̵̞͓̄̃ͅ1̵̜̪̖̦̞̋̈͐́ͅ0̶͙̤̹0̸͎̙̇͛̈́̑͗͝0̶̹͙̻͗͜0̷̪̉1̷͖̞͔̼̥̓͑ͅ1̴͍̥̮́͂ ̵̧̠͍̠̠̿̔̈́͝0̶̡̙̗͔̬͔͂͋1̴͈̫̬̤̈͜0̸̹̫̂̍͑͛͒͒0̴̑̊͠͝ͅ0̷̜̳̾0̶̛̙̑͛͆̈1̴̢̜̝̤̹͙̏0̸͕̲̅̅̓ ̵͎͎̰̱̲̥̏̌̍̄̂̈́0̷̡̧̙̉1̴̠̬̒͐͆1̵̮̰̑1̶̡̣̗͙͖̈͋͝0̵͓̳͍̦̲̻͂͝1̷̪͈̳̱̑̓̈́͜0̵̻̙͗̚0̵͉̲̒̚ ̵̛̦̮̦͖͑0̵̳̮̩̄1̸̧̧̭̜̠̒͆͌͜0̷̛͖̗̃͒̌͠1̶̟̤̈́̽͋̇̂͑1̷̛̤̭̬̣͔̆̋͌̚͜0̴̧̤̱͖͐͋̓͆͜ͅ1̸̮͊0̸̨̽͘ͅ ̷̟̦̻̜̜͐́̒͜0̷̛̙͕̹̲͓͂1̶̨͓̦͎̜̆̌͊0̸̰͙̩̏̾͌͊̚1̴̪̰̞̰̂̌͆͐͜͠0̶͎͎̲̫̔0̴̻̃̂̏1̴̡̨̪̫̲͙͂̐͋͛̋͠1̶̛̭̟͈̝͛̅͛̽ ̵̝̘͇̥̜̂̾́̐͝0̶̢̙̹̝̮͛̔͆͒̓̎1̸̼͍̮̪͔͕͋̌̇̎̿0̷̝̙́͋͝0̶̡̩̻̐͐̒0̸͉̄͝0̸̩̤͔̐1̸̢̯̺͕͍͉̾̇̒̓̆̎0̴̟̬̬͋͊̈́̄ͅ ̷̘̜͍͕̟͔̽̊͝0̶̖͓̳̝͊̐̓͌1̶̨̧̣͋͛̓̓̚1̸̦͕̝͇̮̝̈̃͑́͒0̷̢́̓̔̑͘1̶̖̥̘̯͓̦͌͛͛͗͘͠0̴̧͕͓̩̳̲̄̊͝1̶̡̧̥̭̩̙͂̀̔̉̚̕1̷̞̺̄̈̃̿̾ ̵̖͎͇̟̭̙̆̏̊0̷̧̧͛̉̂͘̕̕1̴̡̨̜̲̤̈́̅̄̀͘͜͝1̷̨̦̜̫̝͕̓͆͛0̴͕́̐͝0̵̧͍̺̞͍̘̈́0̶̡̘͔̎̅͆̽̎1̵̞͔̟̫̮̘̈́͂̕͝0̴̘̹̜̜̖͆ ̴̹̂͗͌0̸̥̫̩͂͘0̵̡͇̯̱͔͑̓1̴̱̹̇̾̄1̵̛̘̝͇̳0̴̪͕͓̅͘͠0̵̼̽̈̒1̶̘̫͒̋͛̈́̽0̸̧̭̝̭͕̠̚ ̷̬̏̉̍̐̈͜0̸̮͗̑1̷̯̇̆̃0̷͖̅͊̏͑̓1̵̻̻̜̄0̵̬͙̾͂̉͒̚1̴̡̮̺͕̂̋̈́1̷̙͖̘̼͚͍̃̔̎͗̿̚0̸̲̼͔͒͘ ̷̡̥͛̊̓̉̒ͅ0̸͎̂̔̽̃̈́̊1̵̼̐͒͂̑͌1̵̢̺̙͈̾̓͌1̶̢̪̰̦̭̑̀1̴̫͔͉̑̓͗0̸̠̞̞̼̭̓͑̂͠1̴̥̥͓̜̥0̴͖̥̦̋̂̾ ̴̢̞̤̩̇̄͘͝0̷̦̊͗͊͛̈́̍1̵̨̤͓̫̲̈́1̵̬̼̱͙͙̫̓0̴̡̙͍͎̗͝0̷̫̺̪̹̑̾́̌͜͜0̵̧̮̲̼̲̈͆̋̔͘͝1̸͍͍̟̄0̸̛̫̮̙̪͂̓̓͠ ̴̭̺̫͛̄̃̈́0̶̭̲͉̀̍̍͒̽̈́1̶̟̮͔̼̥͖̕1̴̩̘̩̀̅0̵͍͙̬̦̥̉͊̎͑̇1̷̭͇̲͉̰̄0̵̙͛̈́0̵̢̰̪̈̽̈́̽̂1̴̒̐͜ ̴̢͓̮͎̑̐̂̓ͅ0̶̡̤̺̪̱͒͘1̸̼̗̯̊͗̽ͅ1̶̛͕̠͗̒ͅ0̶͎̩͗0̸̟̣̤̭͍͙͊̃̐̐1̸̟͖̯̌ͅ0̵̧͕̜̟̪̭̏͗͝0̵͓̕͜ ̵̊̆̑̄̎ͅ0̶̣̺̼̅̿͐0̴̧͈̭̬͙͆͌͊̈́̍̑1̵̢̩̣͇̯̉͊̕̕1̶̡̩̗̔̑͝0̵̨̥̪̜̬̣͋̍͑͂̀̋0̸͖͍̰̏̈́͂̈́̕͝0̴͍̥̠͂͊0̴̘̮̭̳̔̀̅ ̴̻͎̌̏̽0̷̨̛̱̅͌͋͜1̸̡̨͇̞͠0̵̢̨̺̬͎̭͗̆͐0̴̩̻͒͆1̷̗̒͘͝0̷͂̈́͜0̶̜̜̜̈̉̿̓1̶̦̊̈́̌ ̵̨̖̦̭͋0̶̟͚̬̖͕̉͌̀1̶͉͈̹͙̞̈́̿̿͗̈́͝0̶̨͇̬͊̽̅̕0̸̦̥̗̖̊͐̈́0̶̢̭̱̣͍̞̄̍̍̃1̷̙̬̩̞̫̪͐̄̽1̵͍̲̗̎1̵̢̭̥̗̻͋̌̾̀͜͠ ̷̢̞̉͘̚͜0̵͚̳̮̍͐̆͘͠0̷̙͋1̷͈̾̑̀̚1̵͖̯̲͆́̂͑0̵̙̯̟̐͂̆0̸̙̄0̸̮͇̋̎̏͆̆͌1̸̬̺̹̝͉̐͐̓̆̂͜ ̸͚͍̗̎̾̕͘0̵̯̌͋̋̚͝1̸̩̥̬̿͌̑̏͜1̷̡̢̬̰̂0̶̱̱̊͗͑̿͠͝1̴͍̦̳̪̚0̵̛͓̦̺̮̦̫͆́̽͝0̷̦̹̯͇̹̔̈́̍0̶͚͙̣̋̾ ̸̨̞͔̳͛̒̅̐0̵͖̬̟̗̻̅1̵̰̖̰̼͓̀̊̏̐̍̚1̵̥̮̰̯͊͐̇0̸̗͇̞̠͓̋̾͗̋̕0̷̺͓̰̖̼̙̏̓0̵̛̤̪̾̚0̴̲̺̯̰͍̺̒͋1̸̥̬̫̞͎͌͐ ̵̨͖͎͉̓̽̈̎͠0̸̧͎̤̃͘͝ͅ0̶̢̙͂͒͑ͅ1̸͖̘̥̅͌̓̉̏͠1̵̘̿̀̂̚͝͝0̸̤͎̬̘̫̥̈́̀̓̒̓̄0̷̭̹̂̔̎̕1̷̙̼̞̞̖̐̚0̶̡͉̒͊͛̾͆͋ ̷̤̜̽̓̒͜͝0̶̥͒͒͝1̶̧̏̾̃́̈0̷̛̰̬̥̈̆͗͒͜͠1̶̢̣͍̌̐0̶̤͐̓̏͘1̶̰͔̘̺͍͒0̶̮͇̻̭̰͈͌̊1̷̡̉̒̓ ̴̡̱͚̣̘͑̂̏͛̇͝0̴̦̫̬͕͚̣̈́̌̾͑̔1̴̰͝1̴̛̞͗0̵̡̗̝̞͙̂͐͊̈̚0̴̧͈͍̩̳̤̾͌̔1̴͇̮͒̑̽̈͝1̷̲̖̓̆͛͑̽1̴̘̯̙̞͊̌̄͘ ̵̧̥̃͂̅̉̆0̸̹̔1̷̠̤̺̣̲̮̏1̶̗̳͈͉͕͕̋̏̑͘0̴̻̟̞͘0̴̢̡̫̬͊͂͆́̇̑0̷̻͈̦̖̣̇0̴̘̹͛1̸̧̠͚̗͍̈́͜ ̷̝̭̕0̴͖̦̼̀͐̾̋̌̓1̵̰̖͕̳͌̃ͅ0̸̢̧̬̬̝̈̊̊̈͗̀͜1̴̢͎̞͙̇̿̚1̸̨͎̤̯̬̲̂̂0̶̙͉͇̻̈͊͜͠0̸̢̯͔̣͕̀̃͐̑̒͝0̷̳͚̮͂͌͌̃͝ ̴̪̲͈̲͂0̵̩̺̰̯͋̕1̸̥̓̃0̶͎̲̗̊͆́͐͘1̵̡̳͖̝̅̋͂0̷̩̞̳͑̃̏0̶͙͚͔͚̗̿0̶͉͖̃̉1̸̠̳̿̒̍͐̚̚ ̶̪̤͚͔͊̀0̴̺̞͋̆͋ͅ1̵͕̙̻̙̟̺̒͊̇1̷̞͚̰͆̉̉̔̀̕0̴̛̤͕̿̈́̑̏0̶̛̗͚̅̌̆̐1̶̢̛̳̬͂̃̃͘1̸̭̣͓̇̑͠1̷̬̮͓̲̄͠͠ ̷̨͉̹͉͇̂0̴̨̨͖̤̹̈́1̶̙̈͂̈́̓̆͒0̷̢͇̹̳͓͒̀͝1̸̛̳͓̪̝͋͂͛̈͘1̴̨̱̪͈͑̔0̶̩̇̋̐͌0̴̨̛͈̦̼̋̾̇͊1̶̛̻͉̄̋͛͠ ̵̻̣̹̐̄0̶͓̥̞͕͖̫̒̊̃1̵̼̜̲̰̘͆̇1̷̞̟̣͈̉̿͠0̴͚̪͚̭͂̐͑͜1̶̲̼̄1̷̢̛̬̰́̃͌̍̕0̵̰̞͕̒1̴̜̘͕̈́̆̎͝ ̸̙̒͠0̴̤̈̌̏͝1̷̨̤̜̄͆̅̾͜͝0̵̤̈́̒͑̑͠1̶̤͚̪̰͈̔͋́0̴̹̹̝͖͙̣̃̂̂̆͛͠1̵͔̤͇͎͚̗͛͠1̵̻̺̲̔̇̏̂̕0̶͈͚̌ ̴̛̞̓̇̓̃̐0̷̺̞͖͇͈̊̽͑̅̑͜0̴̛͇̬̠̲̺1̸̧̙̰̟̼̄͝͝1̷͉̋0̴̬̱̳̊̍0̴̖͇̰̳̪̊̔̌͛̈́̕0̷̨͇̊͂̓̚͝0̵̦̱͉̓̑̂ͅͅ ̷͈̞͓̯̃̃͜͝0̷̨̤͊̅͊1̶̲̩́͘1̵̨̛͉̣̰̰̥0̵̖̜͐̃̈́͛̋0̶̰͛̈́1̸̼̖̩̤͌̑0̸̧͇͕̞͝0̵̧̖̰̈̄̾̈́ ̸̳͔̲̳͖͍͒̽̇́̌͋0̴̯̣̩͈͒͜ͅ1̸͈̺͗̈̂0̸̣̣̭̠̥̦̀0̴͉̫̮̰̪̂̓̾͂̕͠0̴̲̰͆̂͋̚1̷̢̯̥̘̻͑̌͋̽1̵̹̞̦͇̉ͅ1̷̤̋ ̸̣̩͛̐̽͜0̶̲̠͙̦̰͐1̴̙̾̇̚̚͝0̶̦̉̑̑̂͘1̸̜͖̒͂͒̓̏0̷͖͙̠͔̩͚̔̿̊1̵̥͑͝1̴̨̧̦̮̩͌̽͒0̷̡̟̠̎͆̄͌͠ ̸̧͓̠̫̺̈̏̃0̵͇͂ͅ1̸̪͎͙̝͙͋͜1̷̧͔1̵̮̩͌͌̃̈́1̴̯͔̅̑͝0̷̨̬̖̖̠̻̐̈́͘0̸̢̧̻͓̔̈́͌͊̋͂1̸̜͈̐͋͗̈́͆̋ 0̶̧̧̘̯̪̻̿1̴̫͈͕͕͇̎̀̈́1̸̢̝̠͈̟͖̊͌̉͋̀0̷̜̤̠͎̼̼̃͐̐̇̂̈́0̷̥̩͂͋̍͆͜0̸̪̣̋̈́̋̔̄͠0̴͉̗͆̿͆̉̕1̵̯̦̒͛̏̈́̓̕ ̸͓͎̤̊̿͌͆0̵̜̣̠̱͒̽̚1̸͚͍͕͔̖̖͋0̷̮̮̝̙̥̚1̷̜̖̩̟̭̜͐̽0̵̲̫̳͆̈́͛͗͘0̸̮̪͚̆̿1̶̜̒͗̈́̈́͝ͅ1̶̨̟̣͎̦͈̈́͆̒̈́͝ ̵̞͍̼͐̑͝0̵̮̼̅1̶̩͋0̷̝̠̥͚͆̌͋͗̒͘0̴͔̈̇0̴̛͙̤̟0̷̧̺̦͓͖̽ͅ1̴̤̮͚͎̫́0̵̧͙̈͆̿̇͝͝ ̷̢̰̭͈̰̄0̸͔͂̄̚1̴̡̢̯̠͒̎͐̈1̷͚̥̹͍̜̩̌͋̆͑1̶̘̿̃0̶͔͓̥͑̿̀̾̇͠0̶̜̹̫̔͐̽̾͂̔ͅ1̴͚̭͛̇̈́͗͝1̴̠̏ ̸̞̯́͌0̶̠̓͊̋͐͛̍1̵̳̀̊̐͋͘͠1̸̛̲͓̺̇̑0̵͈̇̑̇0̶̖̯̝͌̋̒͆0̸̩͚̰̝̑̋͋̂1̵̯̦̝̦̙͖̓̚͝0̵̢̝̙̖̇͛̿̅͘͝ ̶͖͙̮̫̜͕̌̀͊̌0̷̨̧̤̙̭̰͋0̷̤͊́̕͝1̸̲̀̉́̍1̶̤͔͎͕͕̏͜0̸͈̊͑0̷͉͋̄͋̄̾͘1̴̢̮͓̫̱̎1̶̬̪͙̘̫̦̔ ̷̞̩̞̬̱̠͗0̶̞͉̤͕͉̓̎̋̀̄̚1̵̩͉̞̹̿0̴͖͙̱̑ͅ1̴̩̂̒1̷͈̫̑̾̌͠0̸̡͉̩͈̉́̊͗͝1̷̡̜̩̻͈̒̎͜0̴̮͓̹̬̟̂̆͐͝ ̸̠̳̙̝͙͕͌͗̿̈́͠0̴̜̩̲̃͛ͅ1̴̙̙̙̐͐̔́̕1̶̱̞̻͗0̵̨̛̳͍̗͙̈́ͅ1̵̱̩̜̪̬̒͆1̴̨̤̗̦͓͌̈́̅̈ͅ0̵̢̙̟́͌0̷̦͊̔̑̊̚ ̶̬̥̲̳͎͌̈̂̇̚0̵̡̝͕̙̕1̵̡̆͆0̷̖̥̥̳̹̑̏̈̍͜͝0̵̖̥͕̣̼͖̾̽̇̅̅1̷̠̮͔̣͕̭̈́0̴̠̳̩̫͝0̴̨̣̳̗̬̊̏̾1̷̻̠̗̺͊͜ ̵͚̳̯͈̏0̷̰̱̪͎̍1̶͍̩͌̎̾̈́͑͠0̴̗̔̋̌0̶̢̫̖̝̱͌1̴̭͙̲̳͋̒̄0̶̢̘̘̎̃̿0̴̘͖̓͘0̶̤̪̠͙̯̂̂̐̈́̂͝ ̴͉͈͔̾0̸̖̼̈́͝1̷̢̛̫̩̬̋̂1̸̺̥͍̇͑0̴̤̤̼͉̣͋1̷͙̘̲͓͓̐̓1̸̧͙̝̟̪̾̕0̸̜̞̲́0̴̢͎͇͍̪̳́ ̴͇͖͖͍̞̌0̶̳̬̹͉̭͝1̷͕̙̮͋1̶̢͔̲̬̬̮̅͐̋̚̕͘1̸͎̘͔͍͓̐̈́͗̄0̵̯͆͝1̶͈̻̟̀́̓̐͜ͅ1̴̛̺̖0̵̹̼̥́͒̿͂̎͘ ̴̬̯̟͕̫͝0̵̞̟̽̏̿͝1̴̘̘̀1̵̪̞͈̲̞͑̉̎͝0̴̢̢̳̤̉͌0̸̹̤̈́̅̒̆̓͠1̴̛̟̯͔̮̯̊́0̶̹̂̄̐̇̚0̶̺͍̈́ ̶͔̞͚̰̞̉͆͜0̴͍̤̮̓̈͆̓̕1̶̡͉̤͆̾0̵̙̃̉̅1̶̧͈̆̅͘͠0̷̞̬̳̒̍̒̓͛͝0̶̮̇̂̉1̴̟͇̲͇͗̆1̴̘̉̈̓̎̈ ̶̳̺̝̍̕0̴̧͕̙̦̖̿͊̚ͅ1̴͎̯͉͙̭̹̍͋̈́̓0̴̛͍̊͒͒̚͝0̴͍̭̩͈̥̩͒̂0̶̣͉̯̹̪̔0̴̜̩̥͙͔̻̋̚1̵̡͇̮̟̤̌̓ͅ0̵͖̙͔̈́̽͜͝ ̵̇̌ͅ0̷̡̲̟͉̆̈́͝1̷̼͈̈́̉̂͌̃͘͜1̵̭̫̦̥͍̈́̔͌͗̕͠0̶̧̳͇̹̦̅͐̍̊͘1̷̢̪͍̜̍1̶̧̡̰̮̽̌́1̸̼͒͝1̸͓̣͎̍͠ ̸̢͊0̶̧̨͕̺̠̺́1̶͓̬͓̗̻͛̇̂͛̋̇1̴̡̲̼̻̥̱̉̽0̴̤̜̩͕̰̉̑͜͝0̷̹͖͈͚̒0̵̨͕̳̙̄0̸̤͚̜͙̅͐̔̍̚1̶͚̟̔̎͑͘ ̷̞͔̮̲̽0̶̪̭̮͋̏1̶͎̮̪͕͐͂̚0̶̢̝̗͙͎̟͌1̸̝̜̭̽̒͑̌͠0̶̦͙̬͂̍̐́ͅ1̶̯̗̲̥͙̥̌͘1̷͍̌̐́̍̉1̷̣̰͋̆̈̍͝ ̴̳̜̹̳̙̑͆0̷̢̱͇͈͔̒͊̎0̵̖̥̠̂̒1̸̡̱̰̈́͘1̵̜̀͋̈́0̸̩͔͒͝1̶̡̣͚̘̿̐0̵͇̣̝̝̂̃͂̏͂1̸̛̺̭̠͖̏̏̋͛̂ ̵̛̟̹̄͊͝0̷̬̠̝͓̿͐1̶̖͆1̵̡͖̞͕͉͇̑̊̑̐̎̚0̷͉͈͈̹̾1̴̖̞́̈́̉̂͝͝0̸̧̜̭̼̺̒̒̈̿0̵̧̞͓͓̙̗̃͛̈̋͆0̶̠̝̞̮̋́̽̎̄ ̸̡͙̠̥̗̭͂̍͝0̴̲̘͊̈́̏͘1̶̧̺͇̠͎͊̐͠1̴͇̝̈́͗͊͋͆0̸̦̳͇̍̕͝0̸̼͔͔̪̱͔͂1̵̖̞̦̉͜ͅ0̸̞̞̬̈0̶̨̮̥̥̬̈́̈́ ̵̹͂̃̏̈́0̸̼̦̤̦͊̉1̴̛̦̑͐̚0̸̘̠͉̣̈͆0̷̫͙̀0̶̡͔̐͊̈́̓͒̊1̵̣̳̏1̸̙̯̋̓̄1̶̺̭̏̾ ̸̩̪͙̬̞͎͂̎͐̈0̴͚̬̇̑̈͆̔1̶̲̖̦̻̙̉́́ͅ0̶̺͖̟͙͐̓0̵̛̟̯̗̗̑̎̒̑0̷̪̼̫̽̎̓͘1̴̛͔͙̤̻̤̟̈́̉̓0̵̡̛͙̳̟̣̐1̸͓̬̌ͅ ̵͖͉̖̲̻̖͒̒0̶̱͎̫̮̣̇̔̇̎͝1̴̧̢̲̻̖̈́̍1̸̢̨̟͐͂͋͌1̵͚̏͐̌̀0̵̨̩̖͇͓̈͂̃̾1̸̨͗̇̄̉̓̊0̴̛̮͚͍͉͓̌ͅ0̸͇͈͇͆̍͝ ̸̧̟͈̇̑̉̕0̶̖͕̠̪̉̀͐̚̕1̴̩̱̓̂͊̂͠1̶̺̲̗͉̼̳͂0̵̩̏0̴̨̗̆̍̈́̆̋̕͜ͅ0̸͔͇̥̱̥̥̿̾0̷̯̈́̐̋͑̚1̴̧̰̣̤̬̑͛ ̴̭̙̳̦̽͌͊̌̇̔0̵̲͖̰̌0̸̤̣͌͊̋̽̚1̸̜̜͓̿̈́̂̎͠1̸̱͐͌̈0̸̬̟̦̗̭̼̽̐0̴̩̙̼͆͐̈́̄̕1̶̛͈̝͑̎1̶͈̖̈̇͗̒̈̒ͅ ̸͈̙̟̬̏͒̈͌0̷̌̐͠ͅ1̴̳̪͉̪͕͆0̷̢̣͓̠͖̜̑̋1̶̩̖̌̆̑͜͠͠0̶̹̫͂̂̒͝1̴͉̔͌1̵͖̤̗̮̦̒̚0̸̠͕̑ ̵̮̲̯͑́͗͛̐̀0̶̢̲̪̘͈͆1̴̣̖̋̚͝1̴̛̳̞͑̔1̶̹͇͛̾̓͠0̷̞͕̝̘̓̾̆͌1̴̧̟̤͖͐̒͘0̵̗̹̄̆̓̃̕͝1̵͓ ̷͙̇̌̊͋̋͝0̴̩̂̎̽̑͌͠1̵͉̰̤̮̱͖̇̿̎͗̏͘0̷͕͖͔̥̼̒̓̽0̴͈̮̣̜̙̺̎1̵͙͎͍̩̖͂̈́0̷͖̯͕̼̈̀0̷͓̞͔͙̿͛̑̚͜1̴̝͕͎͚̲̓ ̷̹̍̂0̸͖̪̽̒̑͠1̸̨̝̤̼̬̊0̸̟̼͎̭͇̤̕0̴̢͍̩̭͙̆̎̊̊͘͜0̶̛̠͗̐̆͂͝1̴̤̘̻͈͐̓̍̔̚1̴̞͇̙̖̓͒̊̈́̐1̸̰̍͝ ̸͔̉͊̽0̸͔͈̣͗͂͂̐̒͠1̴͔̔0̶̨͍̌͊0̶̹͚̠̩̤̠̋͋̂͐̕1̷̞̃̉̄̚0̴̪̦̫̜͒̆̌̂͆1̶̻̏̈̐̉̕0̸̣̼̞̬̉ ̸̦̳̽0̴̨͖͚̲̎̿͗̎͜͠͝0̷̗͊̄͠1̴̛̰̮̦̜͛̑͠1̵̛̭̹̣͇̈̍̆̊͘0̴̰̪͇͠0̸͔̻͖̥̓̈́0̵͚̝̪͈̱̖̎̇̈͠1̸̧̰̞͙̈́̽̈͆͝͝ ̶̛̗̣̳͕̬͗́́͘͘0̵͖͎̇1̶̢͇̳̻͍͙̇͐1̶̣̩̥̹̀̈́̊0̵̧̤̙̜͋͠0̸̨̧̛̹̠̈̊͘1̴̪̩͍̹̏̿̈͛͝͝0̶̧̭̳͓͓̓ͅ0̵̻͈͗ ̴̧̠̙͙̬̺͗͐͗̈́̉0̸̺͍͍̼̥̙̋̽̋1̴͕͖̭̦̙͍͆̏̀̋̽̈́0̵̢̗̻̘̺̍͘0̶̡̰̩̘̠͆̌͌0̶̧̹̖̉̌̒̑̏0̶̣͚͈̞̼̐̈́̇͊ͅ1̶̧̙͙̠̺͘͠1̵̬̭͙̮̓ ̷͈̳̿͛0̵̧̦̤̲̳̞͛1̸̞̭̻̉̓͊̓0̵̝͆0̸̭̟̼̽͊ͅ0̸̡̣͇̺͂0̴̬̂͝͠1̸̺͚̰̤̼͉̀0̸͓̪͉̩̋ ̶̦͇̱͖͚̎̊͘͠0̵̻̺͙̰̼̝̍̎̚1̵̘͇̯̭̥̦̆͊1̸̡̟͔̉̾1̶̞͙̼͇̀͑̾̐ͅ0̷̳͈̙̤͇͉͝1̸̣̎̈1̸̢̠̫̺̻̽̒̊̐͝1̴̼̥͎͚̼̋͐͂ ̷̹͔̝͎͔̽0̷̝͖̉͐͗̎1̴̰̌̇1̴̢͉̩̪̒̿̆͌0̸̛͍̰̺̮̱̥͋̇͋͆0̷̮̳͑͝0̴͎͔͓̦̫̣͌̄́͝͝1̴̻̱̮̩̓̔͒͛̐0̷͇̋̏̅̆͝ ̴̢̛̯͖͓͚̺͋͛̕0̶̥̥̱̤͘1̶̖̟̼̞͉̇̾͘0̸̫̭̙̬̱̎̓0̵̱͙̰͎̲͒͂̀̐̌͌ͅ0̵̻̹̦̏̕1̴̩̱̞̮̝͆̊̋̌1̸̤̙̺͇̗̍̋̒1̴̠̣̿̚͝ ̷̰̳͔̳̜̓͜0̵̬̼̾̿͆͘1̵̨͙͖̪͋̓̀̅̀0̶̘̪̙̀̂͌̏͝1̸̧̹̖͙̦̮̐̔̈́͘0̶͎͚̓̋͒̉͜͠1̷̢͐1̶̢̘̓̍̽̓0̷̪̜̯̗͈̕ ̷̢͕͇̱͛̽0̶̡̏͛̉͐̃1̷̟̟̞̹̒̈͠1̴̞̩̙̩̠̐͆̓̏͝0̶̥̤̤̯̿̆̽̉1̴̢͔͈̺̝̊̐0̸̝̌̿͋̋̽0̶̢̥̦̘͚̈́̔͌̌͝ͅ0̸͔̮͖̏̈́̓̈́̈́̚ ̸͎͈͈̩͊̂̊̏͜͝0̷̧̢̞̽̓̓̃1̴̼͉͍̂1̸̛͈̩̟̥̥̼̾0̷̖̗̋̄͜0̴̘̞̲̭̙̈́̉̑0̴̙̉͒̆1̵̧̛̦͆̈͒1̴͙̯͇̱̟̈̊ ̸̛͚̅͗̑͗͐0̸͚̯͕̠̲̿̔͌̆0̶̢̜̱̗͉̳̂̄̈͘1̵̽̆͋̑͛ͅͅ1̷̫͗̓0̴̖̟̀0̴̛͔̬͊̐͌1̶̩͖̩͇̐̚0̴̺̹̘͖̈́́̊̂͘͜ ̶͍͗̓͌͝0̶̥̄̕͝1̸̡̥̗͖̈̇̆̍̌0̵̲̝͔̬̮̎̎̿͊̕͠1̶̩̘̉̈̈́0̸͕̑͂̽̍̌͠1̸͓̫̲͐͘0̶͔̮̥͙̈́1̶̜͈̯͇̞͑̅̈́̕͜͝ ̵̳̘̈́͐0̵̡͔͆͘1̷̥̭͇̱̘̒̈1̷͓̝͒̈͂0̵̬͇̖̠̍͂̎̄̎0̸̹͆̈͑͝1̶͔͒̚1̵̛̣̺̻̊̒͊̒1̷͔̼̩̞͑ ̶͎̤͆̚͜ͅ0̸͙̉̿̂1̵͉̮̲̼́̄̔0̸̨̳̯̺̇̋̽̌̍ͅ1̴̣͔̺̮̒̒̆̽1̵̧͇͎̱̅͜͠0̵̧̼̳̤̦̊̂̈́ͅ1̶̺͐̃͂̕0̵̼̻̣̽͂͜͠ ̷̗̐̆0̸̺͆͐̇̆͑͐1̸̣̰̫̘̊͑͋0̶̛͙͊͛͘0̵̨̢̛̪̐̅͜0̶̧̤͆̇͛́͆͛1̵͈̣̘͑̒̆̓1̶̢̰̒̌̅͗̇1̷̧͚̳͙̦̈́ ̶̩͖̮̖̗̃̒̂̃̂̌0̸͓̖͕́͂̈̅̚0̴̝͗͌͝1̷̠̾͘1̸̻̺̼̔1̷͔̈́̽͋0̴̺̺̞̰͕̑̑̌̋̔0̵̺̝̞̚1̷̣̣̮͗̂̀͋̕͘ͅ ̶̢̩͉͙̅͆̍͜͜0̸̛̫̈́̃̋͝1̴̯͐̋̍́̓̅1̷̞͍̼͕̗͒1̷̯̤͓̈́̒0̸̣͈͉̪̼̲̐̂1̸̦̗͚̟̖̱͋̐͘0̴̘͔̥͙̤̒͂̈́͊́͠1̷̥͑͛͌͂͝ ̴͍̤̠̉0̷̝̿̑1̴̢͕̤̱̠͎̊͌͆0̸͇̫̤̯͈͑̓̕͠ͅ0̵̙̘͉̮͂̓ͅ1̴̨̖̰̯́̋̄̃͝0̴̛̭̹̭͚͌͒1̴̡̝̞̩̩̰̔̑͠͝0̷̺̺̐̿̆ ̴͙̊͆̽̽0̶̧̥͓͆͝0̷̘̄̒̃̔̓1̵͉͚̱̟̎͗̌͘̕͝1̴̠̗̰̰̪͌͆̓0̵̡̭͍̻̙͍͊̓͛̍̚͝0̸̡͎̜͍̗̙̽̈́͘1̶̹̜͔̾1̴̘̦̠̭̠͛̓̿͠ ̷̬̩̯̖̎̈́̇̕0̷̥̙̒̿̀̚1̸̛̱͚̱͒̅͋̓0̴̡̟̻̠̞̮̒̑̾1̸̫͎͈̊̀̋̽0̸̫̻͉̽̌̍̓̈́0̷̢̧̛̭͖̜͂̽ͅ0̷̡͖̠͕̒̈́1̵̗͗͗͑ ̷̨̺̼̜͔̆̌̓̾0̸̛̭̏ͅ1̵̡͓̥͚͐̆͘1̴͔̬̪͕̦̟̅0̷̥͓̹͎͔͛̿̈́0̶͎̈́̿͝1̷̣̆̽̍͗͘1̷̛̼̔̍̂̾̓1̴̳̊͝ ̶̬̖͉͙̈́̽̍͐͑͜͠0̷̨̛̥͖͕̼͝1̵̛͉̒̽̇̈́1̵̨̠͋͒̓̚͝0̸̩̰̠͓̺̲͑̓͆̑͝0̶̭͙͔͂̊̊̌0̴̢̝̤̳̺̳̔̀1̴̥̗̰̠͂͘͘ͅ0̵̜̬͈̥̒̔͑̅͗ ̷͉̘̠̩͎̓̔͘͘0̸̛̗͕̒̆̄̈̆1̶̜̪̦̼́͑͌̊0̷̰͙̬̳̙͆̓̄0̴̛̼̜̙̤͍̔͜0̸̨͎͖͈̅͐́1̵̟̤͚̗̳̱̓̾̆͘͝1̸̡̪͖̯͎̗́1̸̫̫̎ ̸̟̯̈́̓̂͋ͅ0̶̦͉̜͉̬͋̊̏͘͜0̷̼̦̼͌̑̄̾1̴̞̭̥͔̪̔1̸̛̰̺̈͠1̸̹̘̤̠̌͊̑̄0̶̠̙̪̞̰͊0̸̨͓͚̺̦́̀͛̚͝1̶̳̟͊ ̶͎̱͈̳͛͐̓͠͠0̴̨̿͌̉͝͠0̴̹̬̐̊̉͠1̶̫͎̪̟̒̑1̶̼̏̽͜͝0̶̱̫͍͕̅͆̏͌͘̕0̴̗̲̳̺͋́́̌1̶̡̣̲͎̽0̶͈̗͓̄̐͗̒͘ ̴͈̹͋̏̾̌0̵̢̋̊̈̐͜1̷̫̪̙͙̃͌͗̓͝0̷̡͉̮̗̪̺̑͑̓1̶͙͖̯̲͎̺́̐͊̑̏̐1̵̤̱̦̩̇̄͋͆̓0̸͔̦̞̲̏̿̇̇͐1̵̛̟̻̟̱͆̿̐͜0̵̛̱̺͔͔͌̈́ ̴̧̱̣̼̗͌͘0̴͖̖́̔̈͝͝1̴̣̖͉͂ͅͅ0̷͙̗͖̙̗̫̋͂1̷̨͕̣͒̈́̋̋0̴̙͙̺̏0̸̦̪̪̗͂̐͠1̸̹͛̉̌̒̈́1̶̨̡̛̙̝͒̓͑͜ ̴̟͚̮̟̙̎0̸̤̭̤̫͕͆̿̄̕1̴̧̡̡̖̗͖̅0̶̡̧̹̣̈́̒͛̐ͅ0̸̳̦̞̌͑̾̓̉̐0̸̬̄̃0̶̩̙̂̓̈́̓͘1̸̧͉̠͙͖̑̾̅̚͝0̵̩̐̈́̂͝ ̷̨̲̤̭͖͔̂̂͝0̸̗͙͈̓͂͜1̵̙̪̤̻͝1̵̨̤̻̖̠̘͆͐̀̾̚1̴͍͇̮̐̌͘0̵̥̳͇̓͜1̶͉̬̙̐̑̒0̸̘̹̲̗̹̙̔̀̇̚͠͝0̴̖ ̶̨̟̠̝̩̞̇̈́0̸̗̌̔̾̓͊1̴̼̲͚̱̗̌͜0̷̹̣̩͂1̶̧̛͈̗̞͔̈́̔1̸̤̹͇͍̬͔̉͂̇̕0̷̧͉̥͍̬̑̅̕͠͠1̷̲̻̓̐̈͘0̸̯̙͔̮̊̊̊ ̶̗̓̚̕0̴̤͕̙̹̭͕̌̀̅̒̕͠1̸͖̤̗̏̈̾͐̔͜0̸̞͔͔͇̦̳̐1̸̤̘̭͐̈̓͝0̸̛̱͋0̴̢͐̅̽̌͆1̶͔̪̺̱̪̈̂1̴̻̼̭͚̦͆̆̅͒ ̴͈̜̮͌̅̈0̴͎̹̪̺̪̆̈́̄̐͝1̷̖͗̎͆0̵͔͕̈́0̴͚̎̾̂̈́0̸͖̠̹̺́̽͂̔̋̍͜0̷̻̳̮͊1̴̛̗̭̙͌̈́̂0̴̢̢̜͕̠͍̽͌̒͂ ̷̝̼̞͉͓̃͊̕0̶̠̇1̵̫̻̎̚1̷̹̎̈́̌͛̓͘0̷̛̫͕̺͔̳͂͠1̵̧̤̭͗̆̈́0̴͓̤̮̙̼̗̈́̑̄0̵͔͑͌̊͛͝1̴̖̫͙͚̱͐ ̴̼̓̊̿͝0̴̥̥̀̀͌1̴̼̪͎̙̫͍̓͐͝0̵̛̦͖̗̜̘̠̄̽͒1̶̨͇͍͑͆̃̔̌̀1̶̹͚̾͒̓̓̐̓0̶̞͓͚͜0̶̗̹̗̫̞̮̏1̸͉͎̳̲̑͊̓ ̵̮̏̉0̷̨̳͙̲͎̐͌̇̓1̷̠̉̓̈́́̓̑0̵̡̍̓̆1̴̟͈͛̚0̸̨̜̭̳̅́͒̐̑͘1̸̼̅͆̎̎͘̕1̴̠̠͛̈̕͘͠1̶͕͍̜̒̿͊̄ ̸̪̞̘̲͗̐ͅ0̶̨̨̛̛̰̱̼͑̏̓͝1̸̧͙͈̠̌̎̕͘̕0̷͉͈͙̬̙͊0̴̞̩̱̟͚͐̍̓̄̿1̵̬̗̗̪̟̂̍̄̒͜͝1̸̧̛͓̍̓̚1̸͔̻͓͖̾̉͊͠0̸͕̝̺͐ ̸͍̮̼͇̻̲̅͌̒͗͠0̷̢̯̘͕͌̃͜1̷̮͎̣̺̭̿͠ͅ1̷̲͓͕̲͕̄͛̆̈́͘1̶̭̆̾͊̓͝͝0̶̡̨͎̣̼͛͐͗͊͝0̷̨͇͂̄̒͘1̶̝͔̺̫͆̓̌͋̋͝0̶̲̣̻͓͐̊͜ ̸̙̬̞͐̔̿̓͘̚0̵̧̖̹̪̹̓̑̐̅͜1̷̦̟̺̦̘͇̃0̶̨̧͙͉̮̃̉̓̎͒̍͜0̵̥̜̣̼̓̕͘1̵̡͚̺͇̜̺́́͆̄͆0̸̞͉͌̈́0̵̳̞͓̺͊͆̀̕͠1̶͈̬̬̮̗͍́̾̇̽̍̋ ̷̢͓̜̤͒̓̔͗ͅ0̴̣̞̟͍̐̈́1̸̹͚͇̲̈́̌͐́0̸̥̘͑̽̃̎́̓0̵̡̱̠̣͇̼͛̾̒̏̆0̵̹͔͕͉̳̌̄͘ͅ1̷̞̩͌̋̈́̓1̴̣̽̓̓̃̚1̷̡̫̏ ̸̠̦̿̒0̸̭̹̱̦1̷̢̡͓̝̰͈̄̉̇͂̍1̵̺͇͚̮͗̐̅͌0̶̡̫̳̭́́̐͘1̸̻̱̞̽1̴̨͇͇̋̍̅̃0̵̛̗͙̼̤̰̩̈́͊̋̌͠0̶̗͎͛̉̿͑̽̔ ̸̳͇̈́0̶̢͚̞̔̑̋͛͠0̵̤̘̮͉̮̭͂1̷̤̜̂1̸̗͎̮̉͝0̷̨̛̬͖̤̑0̷̻̲̏̌̆̍̚͠0̶͕̪̊͂̌͠0̸̺̖̻̄ ̷̗̋0̵̡͖͖͓̥̓͐͠1̵̛͍̙̝̈́0̸̰̓̈́̔̽̂͝0̸̞̮̹̤̝̑̑̐̄͂1̴͍̥͛̒͒͝͝0̴̧͖̰̠̚͝0̴͓̊̔̋̽̄1̴̤̮͚͖̮͂̈́ ̴̗̞̫̮͂͒0̵̱̂̍̏͒1̵̡̗̅ͅ0̶̧͙̱͊͐̀̚ͅ0̸̛̞̗̪͎́͗0̷̠̑̓̿̂̋1̴̞͕̆͊͆̽1̴͇͚͚̣̭̍̈́1̷̡̨̫̼͈͚̽͝ ̵̧̥͐͑͌͝͝0̵̧̗̦̱̋͜1̷̢͍͖̭̎͊̍̈͠1̴̼̟̼̠̃̐͆̕0̸̡̫͔̱̘̝̌̅̉͒1̸̳̤̗̱̔̾̆̌ͅ0̷̡͓̘̣̈́0̶̢͔̗̹̥̓̀0̵̜̂͒̔̓ ̴͚̙̲͆0̸͈͎̪͍̰͓̓̑͌0̶̠̉͌1̸̩͎͚̩̪̝̋̏͝1̶̣̱̯̞͆̿͐͜0̵̘͈̮͑̎̚͝0̵̫͛̑̀0̸̛̺͙̑͒̽͜1̸̜͔̥͎̅͒ ̴̼̙̟͉̩̈̎̇0̸͍͉̙̿ͅ1̸̳̲̥̼͓̈́̔̇͐̔1̴̰̆0̵̟̔͝0̷̧̝̬̗͕̇͐̇̈͝0̵̙̜͔̜̰̑̎̚ͅ1̶̩̩̠̘̓͐̾͗̾1̶̗̐͊͐ ̷̳̑̉͛͛̕ͅ0̵̡̣̝͐̓̋1̶̼̞͍̤̥̕1̸̛̣͕̌͂̈́̎0̶̲̥͇̦̤́̄̽̃1̴̪͚͈͈̈́̈́͐1̴͚̙̼͔̲̦͆1̸̞̦̟̹̲͇̈̆̃̏̂0̸̳͖̗̥͈̺̾̕ ̴͈̬̞͇̻͐0̷͈̲̣͉̦̇̈́̓̚͜1̴̳̟̥̻͎̐̋̚̕0̶̧͔̇̕1̶̨͈̤͚̈́̅̽̑0̸̺͋̆̽̾͊0̵̥͉̋̈́̕͝1̸̥͌0̵͉̬̭͈̼̆͝ ̵̧͕̜̾̐̄͝0̴͈̞̌͋͌̋̊1̶̼̈́̈́1̶̯̞̬̺͆1̵͎̣̬͛1̶̨̦̞̻̹̼̔̏̔̀̎͒0̴̡̻̯͎͚̭͂1̴͙͎͕̊͂0̷̦̬͕̝̥͑̍̚ ̶̰͍̻̳̑̈̀̄͠0̶̪̍̐̈́1̶̛͇̤̼̫̮̉̂̊͂͝0̶̗̣̥̋̉͒̽0̶̠̱̩̽̀̓̎͆͘1̵͍̓͛̐0̵̬̯̠̏̍̈́̃̐0̵̯͈̯̖͊̋ͅ1̵̩̫̬̔͝ ̸̢̛̱̫̲̔̾̄̓͜0̷̼̲̲̞̭͋̈̾͐1̸̭̣̮̰̐̕0̵̢̫͖̘̤͑̏̓̆̈́̅ͅ0̸̛̠̩̳̫͆̈́̚1̸͈̪̾͜0̵̢̠̘͑̀ͅ0̶̢̺͑̂̒̎̔0̴͉͠ ̴̤̖̩̻͍͕̑͒0̶̨̲͓͛̌͆̒͗͠1̴̳͋͛̚0̸̢͔̝̠͙̈́͛̿̎1̷̢͉̻̜̜̋̐̔0̷̟̮̰̮̍̅̿̓0̴̪͍̳̹̤͒1̶̨̤̰̎͐͘0̵͔͖͍̲͙̐͐͑̓͝ ̸̦͔̙̐̿̄̑͛͝0̷̣̲̓̈̔͐͝1̷̢̮̤̲͕̾1̸̼̝͒͐̏̊1̸̛̹̘͓̼̮̬̈́0̷̤̟͎̹͑͜͠1̵̬̻͕͖͋͒̀̈̂̚1̴͍̭͆̅̿͜0̷̨̰̗̘̮͔̆̈́̉ ̷͎̋̄̄0̸̨̻̼͇̰͈̏̓͑̿̽̂1̸̡̟͇̦̙͎̈́̎͒̚͝1̵̙̠͂͑̅͝0̴̨͚̩̮̰͓́̈̃̇0̷̢̞͔̹̦̱0̷̝̼͕̙̦̬̉͝1̷̟̤͙͈̄͜0̸̦̖͉͐͐͝͝͠ ̶̛̼͗̿̿̅̈́ͅ0̶̛͓̱̱1̷̨̹̘̯̎̅̒1̸͚̼̓̾̐̉1̸̯̤̘̱̪̘̌͛̕1̴̫̙̭̫̖͐0̶̧͂0̵̠̐͌̾̊̃͘͜1̴̡̘̦͖̝͋̑ͅ ̶̟͂̓͆͒̅̀0̷̜̺͋̉̕1̵̖̘͇̌̋͊0̷̳̉͐̉͘0̸̼̪̥̉0̷̖̑̌̀͊͐͘0̸̫̙͚͙̌1̴̺̫̀̾͐̎0̷̢̘̳͈͛͐͌̑͐ ̷̡̺̙̟̳̦̋0̸͙̈́̄1̶̢̻͖̿̿̌̐̕͝1̸̫̙͘1̴̨̣͕̦͉̏͛͘͝0̵̰̹̟̗̮̉̽̂͊1̶͍͔̻̀́͑̌͝0̵̛͎̌0̷̯̎́ ̵̩͓͈͊̏́̓0̶̞͕̜̪̪̑̍̉͒1̷͕̲̗̮̒̒͜ͅ1̴́ͅ0̷͎̯̞͖̞̰̒̔͘0̵͎̫̦̀́̒͝͝1̶̲̩̻̰̲̿͒̓͗̕0̸̨͎̜̮͇̌͑̑̐̒0̸̤͆̓͂͒̈́ ̷̦̝̾0̴̡̡̺̹̣͓͛̃͊1̸̛̫̘̳͑͐ͅ0̸̣̬̖͒͆̃̑͑1̷̧̱̺̈́͑̅̆0̴̻̀̃̒͂1̸̝͂̊̂̆1̵͎̲̥̒̚1̷̨̦͊̈́́͛̎͘ ̸͖̀́̓́̕ͅ0̶̨̛̩͖͍̾̋̿͊1̶̟͋̍͋̈́̍0̴̻͑0̸̨͇͉̝́̌1̸͕̮̹͂͐͘͝͠1̵̜͑͛͒͝͠1̶̜͔͇̼̯̱̿̔̍̔̚0̸̗̾͌ ̶͓͈̮͖̲̗̌͌̓̌͊0̸̡̬̙͈̩̈́͊̿̈́͠ͅ1̴͔̯̞͇̰͕̆͛1̵͖̲̟͓̃̽0̷̢̧̢͉̼̌̚1̶̡͍̖̙̬̱͌͌̕̕1̷̛͉͍̦̙̗̹̔̆1̴̡̲͎͉̱̒̽͝1̷͖̮̫̦̂́** _

 

 

 

 

_He had no idea when it all started._

 

 _A few days ago, he was with Nagito, everything was normal._ _Everything was so.. so perfect._

 

_Then why..? Why this...?_

 

_"Komaeda...?" Hajime muttered, he couldn't believe what he saw, seeing the dead body of his friend, the dead body of the man he fell for, hanging on the ceiling, body still slowly swinging from side to side, his body moving without the dead body's consent. His eyes.. His once beautiful eyes completely devoid of life, the once cheerful expression into one of sheer death, a completely emotionless husk, an empty husk. The scene of it filling Hajime with misery, sheer **agony** , **despair**.._

 

_"No way.. this can't be real.." It had to have been a horrible nightmare. That was the only explanation! Just yesterday.. They were holding each other. They had just admitted their feelings to each other, so why..? **Why**?! " **Why?!"**_

 

_Why would he.. why would he do this..?_

 

_Why was Hajime so helpless?_

 

_What did he possibly do wrong...? It wasn't long before Hajime realized how hard he ended up crying, or when he started to._

 

_Did that confession push him too far...?_

 

_"That.. **wasn't what he needed at all...!** Why was I so **stupid**?! I'm so sorry.." Hajime apologized, apologized to nothing besides the cold, dead body dangling from the ceiling. _

 

_'This was all my fault..!'_

 

 _'I could've prevented this..'_ _That thought rang into Hajime's head, my head, over and over, and over._ _His mind thinking about all the ways he could've messed up, what triggered Nagito to.. what pushed him to suicide.._

 

_Maybe if I had helped him out of his house this morning.. He wouldn't have been alone.._

 

_We could've spent more time together.._

 

_If I wasn't so stupid._

 

_I could've prevented this, I know I could've!_

 

**_Fuck all of it!_ **

 

**_Fuck Hope's Peak, fuck the goddamn charade, fuck it all!_ **

 

**_What's the point of it?! What's the point in living anymore?!_ **

 

_**This isn't some fucking game where I could load a save point and start all over!** _

 

_**Cause if it was...** _

 

_If it was..._

 

 

 

_I would have Nagito....._

 

 

**_0̴̠̩̋1̵̪͂̒͝1̶͖̈͘0̸̠̤͕̎̏̇0̴̘̅0̸̨͚̟̎͝͝0̷̗͓̊̔1̶̥̤̀ ̸̛͇̮̏0̵̨͒̽͘1̶̡̐̎0̶̩̻͍͒͂́1̷̢͓͑̂͌0̴̥̪1̵̗͆͠1̷̥̗͒͊̍͜1̴̙̂͝ ̴͕̓̅̐0̷͚͠0̸̨̜̞̕͠͠1̸̹̖̻̑1̸̖͠0̶̬͒͒̌1̸̜̈́0̸̲̐̈́̓ͅ0̶̬̫͒̂̅ ̵̢̑͊͑0̴̧̻̺̑̎1̷̝̥̮̒͂͝1̸̞͕͛̈́̕0̶̫̒̔0̸̯̯̼͆͠1̴̣͚̞͋1̴̛̤͓̠1̴͇̰̝̉͋̆ ̴̼͌͗͝0̸͎̥͑͋1̸̦̟̄̈1̵̰̀̈́0̴̟̈̑0̶͈́0̴̨̙̊̐͜1̴̖̑0̷̨̲̓ ̴̙̯͖̎0̵̬̣̾1̸̝͆̌̇0̷̼̍͝1̸̪͉̻͆̂̊1̷͖̞̘͂0̵͙͖̰͆͛0̴̡̖̦́̐͐0̷͕̾̌̀ ̷̱̍0̴̖͠1̸͕̥̟͘1̶̮̓0̶̜̫͂̓1̷͉͐0̸̫̅1̷̘͂̆͜1̵͇̞̌̔ ̷̗̳͉̈0̶̙͈̈1̸̝̎́̆1̸̥̾͛͆0̸͋̿̀ͅ0̸̛͖̺͒̾͜1̸̯̬̩̿1̸̫͙̖̐̄̐1̷̮̟̿͐̾ ̵̦̝̹͆0̴̳̇́͘1̶̳̠̫̃͛0̵̲̈́1̶̙̓̈́1̵̻̹͓̍͝͝0̴̣͈̕0̶̰̅̿͒1̴͖̘̟̾̅̓ ̴̨̜͚͊0̴̛̙1̴̖̹̼͒0̴̹̓̕͜1̶̡̤̑̈̍1̷̞̝̠̏0̵͓͚̮̿0̸̭̬̈́0̴̫͒͂͜ ̵̹͌͂̽0̸̨̧̃̈́1̷̛̬͓̏0̶̓ͅ0̵̯̐̚1̷̝̌̏0̵̲̂͑1̶̬̻̇̕0̴̤̟̠̈̂ ̷̘̣̱̈0̶̢̜̱̑̒̑1̴̗͆͐͜1̷͖̤̣̈́̈̀1̵̬́̓͜0̴̨͛1̷̡̒̍̑0̶̠0̴̩̰͆ ̷̞̅̕̚0̸̛̘̺1̷̠̝̃͐1̵̖̤̇͗͗0̸̡͗͠0̷̮̓0̶̻̟̣̅̚1̸̛̞̼̜̀̚1̶̱̊̓͋ ̸̢̬͚̐͠0̶̪̯̈́1̵̺͕̂͑̆1̴͇̰̥̀̆̈1̸̹̐1̵̡̞͐̄̈́0̵͖̍̌0̵̳̲͉̾1̴̯̋̄͌ͅ ̶̧̖̥̆̈́̕0̸͖̤̬͂̒̚1̶̨͉̄͜0̷̞̭̚͝0̷̮͙̼̍͂0̸̳̂͆0̶̖͐̋͜1̸̱͓͆̃ͅ0̵̛̥̀͌ ̵͔̹͗̉0̴͚̫̎͜1̸̦̓͝1̷̛̺̞̼͠0̴̨̯̆̑͗1̸͕̩̌0̵͍̻̫̈0̶͕̍̾͊0̶̛̩̱͓ ̶͕̻͆̾̽0̷͌̄ͅ1̵̞͇̐0̶͚̝̈́̚͜͝1̷͑͜͠1̸̲̱̭̾0̵̧͊͒͊1̵̗̜͉̑̔̋0̴̗̞̺͒̆ ̵͔͂̓0̴͈̯̻͠0̶̗͈͊͝1̷̖̞1̴͈́̀͌0̸̹̹̄0̴͙̈́̿̑1̸̻̋́0̷͙̺̳͠ ̸͙͙̯̑̒0̷̡͙̾͝1̷̧̨̥̽0̴̜͓̈́̓͝0̷̡̹̱0̸͓̎1̵̟1̸̥͓̏0̷̝̥͈̉̄͆ ̷̦͉̹̍͒0̶̦͐̊1̸̢̥̗͒̿̚1̵̪͖͗1̴̣̂̈0̵̫̲̈́0̶̡̣͜͝0̶̧͑0̸͓͙̓̍̋ ̶̘0̴̦̥͇̈́1̷͓̻̜̑͗̇1̵̤͚̄0̶̮͇̇0̶̟̣̈́0̸̭̑1̴̛̗͉͝0̴̡̲̉̓̌ ̸͚̪͉̑0̷̛̤͗1̴̲̺̈́͆̽1̵̳͙͈̆0̷̥̲̈́̐͒1̷̼̩̅̋͝0̵̤̇͐͒0̸̨̖̥̒͊̑1̸̨̦͊͑ ̸̢̧̫͛0̶̧̘̳̈́̎͠0̴̣̮͚̅̈́1̷̜̠̲̏1̸̯̮̝̾͗0̸̙͙̱̎1̴̥̼̠̕0̶͇̒̍͜0̵̼̮̔ ̷͕̔͜0̶̨͍̎̊̽1̶̺̅̔͗1̴̼͛1̶̬̯́͜0̸̭̫̖̈́1̶̗̰̎́̚0̵̧͇̂1̶͈̤̿ ̶͓͍̇͠0̷̫̦̹̌͝1̷̣̓͛0̴̙̱̞̇͘0̵͚̠̫̈̕͝1̵̧͇̐̃͌1̸͍͝0̴̟̤͖͐͝0̸̺̐͒͌ ̶̹̪̮͐̏0̶̥̥̈1̵͔͖̓1̷͎̤̇͊̃0̶̂͜0̷͉̈́1̴̢̹̼̓̉̏1̷̩̌̀1̶͔̎̀ ̴̯̇̚0̷̬̯̒͐0̵͖͊̊1̸̙̥͙̍́1̸̩͂1̴̛̥̾1̴͍̚0̵͇͙̼1̷̥̌ ̶͇̫̞̀͛̚0̶̛̜̋̂0̶͖̽͊1̷͖͂1̶̩̤̐͆͊1̷̗̏1̵̢̥̙̈́0̵͙̃1̵̥̣̯̒͠_ **

 

**_END_ **


End file.
